Ne jamais dépendre de personne
by Cersalia
Summary: Douleur. Le bébé ouvrit les yeux et regarda pour la première fois sa mère. Il se mit à pleurer. Douleur. Le bébé devint petite fille. Douleur. De petite fille, elle passa à pré-adolescente. Douleur. Cette pré-adolescente devint jeune fille. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur ! Ce mot avait suivi toute la vie de Cersalia. Maintenant ils étaient trois. Douleur. Force. Vengeance.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_̶ ̶ _Cersalia ! Dépêche-toi ! On _y va ! hurla une voix qui lui semblait tellement lointaine._

Dans sa chambre, une jeune fille soupira en regardant ce paysage soit disant paradisiaque. Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un océan morne et une plage terne. Quand au soleil, c'est bien simple, depuis maintenant 12 ans, pour elle, il n'était réduit qu'à un point lumineux avec autant de charme qu'un réverbère électrique. Une brise légère s'engouffra dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et fit légèrement voleter ses longs cheveux bleus brillants, laissant découvrir un visage harmonieux portant une petite bouche rouge qui donnerait envie à n'importe qui, un nez tellement fin qu'il pourrait être confondu avec celui d'un enfant et deux grandes améthystes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Cette jeune fille auraient pu être réellement belle mais le vide qu'exprimaient ses yeux et le sang que l'on devinait sur ses doigts fins gâchaient cette image. Son corps svelte n'était pas très haut et respirait l'agilité et la grâce. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient pareils à une danse, magnifique mais meurtrière.

Cersalia se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre désormais vide. Oui, vide, comme sa vie. La jeune fille ramassa son sac, prit sa valise et descendit l'escalier. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la voiture garée en face de sa maison, et s'y dirigea sans même daigner poser les yeux sur l'homme a côté de cette presque limousine. Elle déposa sa valise dans le coffre, s'installa dans la voiture et poussa un soupir de plus. Encore un déménagement, dont elle connaissait pourtant la cause, contrairement à cet homme qui lui servait de père. Il la reniait, et pourtant, si Cersalia ne s'était pas opposée au déménagement, c'était pour lui. Et peut-être même qu'elle y était pour quelque chose, dans le fond... Dans l'ombre...  
Elle fixa son attention sur le paysage alors que la voiture démarrait. Encore un saut dans l'inconnu...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I**

Cersalia se trouvait maintenant au pied d'une maison, même si elle ressemblait plus à une villa, sa villa. Elle soupira, encore, à l'idée d'être seule dans cet immense bâtiment. Et oui, ça y est, elle quittait le cocon familial. Cocon, d'ailleurs, pas si familial que ça. Car oui, qui dit familial dit famille, et là, pour seule famille, elle avait un père qui la détestait plus que tout et en guise de frère ou de sœur, elle avait sa solitude. Elle se souvenait qu'autrefois, elle avait eu une mère aimante et aurait peut-être eu une petite sœur... S'il n'y avait pas eu ce "regrettable accident", comme disait son père, et désormais, elle était seule. Elle regarda le chauffeur monter sa valise puis se retourna. Karl, son père, se trouvait derrière elle et la fixait inlassablement.

___̶____̶ __Voila ta maison, je réglerai le loyer et tes factures tout les mois, mais n'en abuse pas, fit-il finale-ment d'un ton sec. Sinon tout est réglé et ton petit appartement est déjà aménagé et meublé. Ton dossier d'inscription au collège Sweet Amoris a été envoyé. J'espère..._

« … que tu auras de bonnes notes et maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion a l'autre bout du pays, au revoir ma fille. » finit Cersalia dans sa tête.

___̶____̶ __... que tu auras de bonnes notes et maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion a l'autre bout du pays, au revoir ma fille, je te verserai ton argent de poche tout les mois, débita son père avant de tourner les talons et de s'engouffrer à l'arrière de sa voiture._

Cersalia réprima un ricanement, il était tellement prévisible. Et son monologue ne la surprenait pas. Exactement comme le jour où il lui avait proposé son émancipation, il y a maintenant quelques semaines. Mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle fit un petit sourire au chauffeur qui rejoignait la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tandis que le portail électrique se refermait.  
Elle pénétra dans la demeure et fit une rapide visite des lieux. Petit appartement ? Petit appartement ?! Son père avait une notion étrange du mot "petit". Même "appartement" était beaucoup trop loin de la vérité. Il y avait trois chambres avec salles-de-bains adjacentes, un salon-salle-à-manger, une cuisine toute équipée et une piscine qu'elle n'utilisera sans doute jamais.

Elle se dirigea vers une des chambres et entreprit de déballer ses affaires. Une fois cela fait, elle descendit à la cuisine se préparer un petit plat qu'elle avala devant la télé. Elle se brossa rapidement les dents et jeta un regard vers sa montre. Il n'était que quatorze heures trente et le soleil brillait. Elle enfila donc un short en jean ainsi qu'une veste assortie sur un haut noir assez lâche uni. Elle descendit et enfila une paire de chaussures en toile noires avant de sortir visiter la ville.  
Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure et demi qu'elle marchait, elle décida de s'arrêter dans un parc. Elle se posa à l'ombre d'un arbre et ferma les yeux. Le vent caressait son visage et jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux bleus. Et oui, bleus, étrange couleur pourtant naturelle dont elle était très fière. Ses pensées divergèrent soudain vers sa mère et son corps se raidit.

Une brise froide caressa les jambes de Cersalia, la faisant frissonner. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que le jour déclinait. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre : Sept heures et demi. Mince, elle s'était endormie. La jeune fille se leva et s'étira avant de se diriger vers son nouveau "chez soi". A mi-chemin, elle entendit des pas résonner dans son dos mais n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa route. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, une main saisit son poignet et la força à se retourner.

___̶____̶ __Eh ma jolie. Où tu vas comme ça, ça te dirait de venir faire un tour avec nous ? Demanda son interlocuteur d'une voix rauque. On pourrait s'amuser._

Il lui fit un sourire pervers en l'attirant vers lui et passa une main sous son T-shirt.

___̶____̶ __Non, merci, je ne suis ni libre, ni intéressée, fit elle sèchement en se dégageant. _  
___̶____̶ __Allez quoi, fait pas ta rabat-joie, murmura une deuxième voix dans son dos, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Une belle petite chose comme toi peut bien s'occuper de nous juste un soir..._

L'expression « petite chose » eu du mal à passer et elle se retourna et découvrit deux autres hommes. Celui qui venait de parler passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui tandis que le premier se collait à son dos. Leurs mains baladeuses coururent sur son corps, passant de son ventre à sa poitrine, redescendant parfois sur ses cuisses.  
S'en était trop. Cersalia fléchit les jambes, prête à passer à l'action lorsque le poids dans son dos se retira ainsi que la main sur sa taille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait que déjà les hommes détallaient. Sur le qui-vive, elle se retourna et découvrit un ado qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il était grand, avait des yeux foncés et des cheveux ... rouges. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa :

___̶____̶ __Me remercie pas, c'est pas la peine._

___̶____̶ ____Hein ?_

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton distant comme s'il était ailleurs. Ou qu'il se fichait de ce qui venait de se passer.  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait le remercier. Elle allait le rembarrer lorsqu'il la coupa de nouveau :

___̶____̶ __T'habites où ?_

___̶____̶ ____Quoi ?_

___̶____̶ ____Laisse tomber, je comprends que tu sois en état de choc et que tu arrives pas à parler, tu vas me guider,__ je te ramène fit-il en s'emparant de son poignet, l'empêchant encore une fois de finir sa phrase._

Le jeune inconnu se mit à avancer, traînant Cersalia derrière lui. Elle fronça les sourcils et sa langue claqua contre son palais. Non mais oh, il la prenait pour qui ? Elle se dégagea et passa devant le jeune homme en le bousculant. Elle continua sa route en lançant d'un ton glacial :

___̶____̶ ____Merci mais j'ai pas besoin de babysitter. Il ne m'a pas semblé t'avoir appelé au secours. Si ? Ré-ponds pas et garde ton attitude de preux chevalier sur ton beau destrier pour les cruches en mal d'amour, OK ? Merci et à jamais !_

Et sur ces mots qu'elle avait presque crachés, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif et décidé. Quel crétin !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II**

BAM !  
Et une porte qui claque.  
BOUM !  
Et des chaussures qui volent.  
CLING !  
Et une lampe qui casse.  
CRACK !  
Et une table de chevet en moins.  
Cersalia était furieuse, et les meubles le ressentaient. Non mais il se prenait pour qui, cet arrogant de première.

_« Ne me remercie pas... » _  
CLACK !  
« _... c'est pas la peine »_  
BLANCK !  
« _T'habites où ? »_  
Cersalia se figea en plein mouvement.

_« ____ ̶ ̶ __T'habites où ?_

_̶ ̶ __Quoi ?_

_̶ ̶ Laisse tomber, je comprends que tu sois en état de choc et que tu arrives pas à parler, tu vas me guider,__ je te ramène. »_

_̶ ̶ Rhaaaaaaah !_

_Le cri de rage de la jeune fille fit presque trembler les murs. Traumatiser ? Elle ? Par__ ça __? Il lui en fallait nettement plus, sinon, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait suicidée._  
Sur cette sombre pensée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit rapidement un sandwich qu'elle mangea sans appétit tout aussi rapidement avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit son armoire et saisit un grand tee-shirt et un short bleus usés. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle-de-bain et se fit couler un bain. Il était un peu plus de vingt heure, elle avait donc le temps. Elle glissa son corps svelte et leste dans la baignoire et l'eau chaude la détendit immédiatement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune fille se décida à sortir pour la simple et bonne raison que ressembler à un raisin sec n'était pas à l'ordre de ses priorités. Elle se redressa donc et se lava avant de se rincer. Puis elle sortit du bain et se sécha. Une fois son pyjama enfilé, elle retira la serviette qu'elle avait placé sur sa tête et entreprit de dompter ses cheveux avant de les sécher. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son lit, régla son réveil et s'endormit.

Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip !...

_« Ta gueule, Ta gueule, Ta gueule, Ta gueule, Ta gueule, Ta gueule ... »_  
BIIIIIIIIP ! BIIIIIIIIP ! BIIIIIIIIP !

_̶ ̶ __Ta gueule, ta gueule, je t'en supplie, ta gueule__, __marmonna-t-elle dans son oreiller avant d'éteindre le réveil avec hargne._

À croire que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour lui gâcher la vie. Déjà qu'elle avait très peu dormi à cause de ces cauchemars qui la suivaient depuis maintenant deux ans. Quelle plaie. Quand allaient-ils lui accorder leur confiance et faire cesser cela ? En plus de cela, la soirée d'hier avait dû la faire cogiter plus que d'apparence, car, oui, en plus de ses cauchemars habituels, elle avait fait un rêve plus qu'étrange...

_« ̶ ̶ __Non mais lâchez-moi, laissez moi tranquille,__hurlait Cersalia depuis un bon moment._

Elle était plaquée dos contre un mur et les trois hommes de la veille la tripotaient. Ils étaient tous les trois grands et empestaient tous l'alcool. Le premier était brun, le teint pâle et les yeux bleus, les deux autres étaient des blonds aux teint mate avec, pour l'un, les yeux vert et pour l'autre, les yeux bruns. Ils auraient pu être beaux s'ils n'avaient pas eu cet air sadique et pervers plaqué sur le visage. Le brun commença à remonter sont haut tandis que les blonds passaient les mains sous sa jupe. Leurs mains avaient maintenant atteint ses sous-vêtements et entreprenaient de les lui retirer. Et elle, elle ne faisait rien, se contentant de hurler de la lâcher à qui voulait bien l'entendre.  
Soudain, les hommes furent éjectés quelques mètres plus loin et, en voyant le "sauveur" de la jeune fille, ils partirent en cavalant comme des agneaux apeurés.  
Cersalia regarda son "chevalier servant" avec gratitude. Puis elle le détailla : grand, roux, enfin, rouge pas naturel, yeux bruns au regard intense et un look « légèrement » rebelle.  
Le jeune inconnu s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Et contre toute attente, Cersalia se laissa aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Elle finit par lever son visage vers celui du bel inconnu. Le roux prit son menton dans sa main droite sans pour autant lâcher sa taille et approcha son visage du sien. Avec un regard plein de reconnaissance et d'admiration, Cersalia passa ses bras autour du coup de son sauveur et, avec impatience, franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Leurs baiser devint très vite fougueux et passionné mais ils durent se séparer pour respirer et ils posèrent leurs front l'un contre l'autre.

_̶ ̶ Je__ t'aime... __souffla Cersalia.__ »_

La jeune fille se mit une claque. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'imaginer ce genre de choses. S'il avait un corps physique, son subconscient aurait mérité d'être écartelé sur le champs pour cela. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées. Essayant de trouver la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait ce rêve. Une seule réponse lui vit à l'esprit : elle était manipulée. C'était la seule raison plausible car ce rêve comportait beaucoup trop d'incohérences. Déjà, tout d'abord, jamais elle n'aurait pu se laisser faire abuser de la sorte sans réagir. En plus, crier à l'aide telle une demoiselle en détresse digne des plus beaux Disney ne lui ressemblait certainement pas. Ensuite, une jupe ? Sérieusement ? Non, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer porter ça de son plein gré. Elle détestait les jupes ! Elle trouvait que c'était vulgaire et que ça attirait les pervers... La preuve ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ah oui... Elle avait éprouvé de la **gratitude** et de l'**admiration** envers l'idiot qui lui était venu en aide. Non, elle était bien trop fière pour ressentir ça. Et lui dire "je t'aime" juste parce-qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise, tss.

Impensable. Il avait déjà assez de chance d'être encore en vie après l'affront qu'il lui avait fait hier. Elle secoua la tête et s'observa dans le miroir en face d'elle. Vous voyez les filles des films qui se réveillent fraîches et pimpantes, reposées, avec un teint parfait, un visage réveillé et des cheveux coiffés correctement ? Maintenant, vous imaginez le total opposé et multipliez le par cinquante et vous avez la tête de Cersalia au réveil. Elle se leva et descendit à la cuisine. Elle avala une pomme et un verre de jus de fruit avant de remonter dans sa chambre et de se planter devant son armoire.  
Elle saisit au hasard des vêtements, une paire de chaussures et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle-de-bain. Elle se passa le visage sous l'eau avant de passer un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux. Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements qu'elle n'accompagna de rien. Elle trouvait totalement débile l'idée de perdre du temps à se peindre la figure avec du maquillage, à prendre une douche de parfum pour camoufler son odeur naturelle et à s'alourdir avec vingt kilos de bijoux. Quoique... Cela pourrait-il servir d'entraînement ? À voir... Bref !  
C'est donc sur cette idée « légèrement » stupide qu'elle franchit le seuil de sa maison, vêtue d'un slim gris foncé, un haut lâche bleu ciel et une paire de tennis en toiles bleues, avec des lacets gris, le tout agrémenté de ses écouteurs plantés dans ses oreilles. Elle se mit en route perdue dans ses pensées, la musique se propageant dans ses oreilles, direction son nouveau lycée.

Cersalia finit par arriver au lycée et se dirigea vers la salle des délégués. Elle avait déménagé tellement de fois que c'était devenu presque machinal. Elle entra et vit un jeune homme blond de dos, le regard plongé dans des tonnes de papiers. Elle frappa à la porte qu'elle n'avait pas refermée derrière elle. Le blond ne réagissant pas, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle perdit patience.

_̶ ̶ __Tu comptes répondre ou il faut que je m'achète une boule de cristal pour deviner quel cour j'ai ?_

Le jeune homme sursauta et finit par se retourner, un éclat étonné brillant dans le regard. Il était plutôt mignon dans son genre mais cela n'intéressait pas la jeune fille. Son regard doré examina la jeune fille comme si elle était un dossier et elle en profita pour faire de même. Ce jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge avait des cheveux blonds presque dorés avec des yeux de la même couleur. Sous sa chemise blanche immaculée, sa cravate bleue parfaitement nouée, son pantalon de toile marron café sans aucun pli et ses tennis en toiles lassées et bien serrées, Cersalia devinait des jambes fines mais musclées capables de tenir une course à bonne allure, un torse bien bâti sans être réellement musclé.

La jeune fille remarqua que sa chemise était boutonnée entièrement et rentrée dans son pantalon comme si il avait peur qu'on puisse apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une particule de peau. Ses yeux reflétaient à peu près la même chose que son style de vêtements et Cersalia n'eut aucun mal à cerner le jeune homme. Sans doute raisonnable et sérieux, il devait être brillants et donc, chargés de responsabilités. Il tentait de faire croire que tout cela ne lui importait peu mais la raideur de ses épaules ne trompait pas Cersalia : elle avait la même. Il avait du mal à porter toutes les tâches qu'on lui incombait et semblait sur le point de craquer à chaque instant. Mais ce n'était pas les problèmes de la jeune fille et elle cessa d'y penser. Il se reprit, la détailla puis finit par prendre la parole :

_̶ ̶ __Je suppose que tu es la nouvelle._

_̶ ̶ __Oui, __répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, si ce n'est froid.__Cersalia Shadow._

_̶ ̶ __Moi c'est Nathaniel Daret, le délégué principal, __se présenta-t-il en retour en lui tendant des pa-piers.__ Tiens, voici ton emploi du temps et un plan du lycée. Tu es en 1ère C et moi en 1 ère A, on n'est pas dans la même classe_ _et les cours sont commencés depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Tu devrais donc y aller, au revoir et bonne journée, __termina-t-il avant de replonger dans ses papiers._

Cersalia esquissa un léger sourire que le délégué ne vit pas avant de sortir. Elle observa son emploie du temps : Lundi - huit heures vingt - Mathématiques - salle 004 - M. Bonnair. Salle 004, elle connaissait ce système d'organisation. Le rez-de-chaussée contenait les salle allant des numéros 100 à 199 même s'il y en avait rarement plus de vingt par étage. Au premier étage, les salles de 200 à 299, au second celles de 300 à 399 et cetera. Et au sous-sol se tenaient les salles allant de 001 à 099 Elle s'y rendit donc et frappa à la porte de sa salle de maths.

_̶ ̶ __Entrez ! __Fit une voix grincheuse appartenant sans doute à son professeur._

_̶ ̶ __Bonjour, __commença-t-elle.__Je suis la nouvelle._

_̶ ̶ __Très bien, entrez et présentez-vous, qu'on en finisse, __claqua-t-il d'un ton sec._

_̶ ̶ __Euh... D'accord, __s'exécuta-t-elle.__ Je m'appelle Cersalia Hunter, j'ai dix-sept ans et je viens de déménager à Amoris. Et c'est tout._

_̶ ̶ __C'est tout ? Parlez nous un peu de vos parents et de votre famille... __Insista son professeur._

_̶ ̶ __Mon père est le directeur des industries Shadow's et je suis fille unique, __débita-t-elle d'une traite._

_̶ ̶ __Et votre mère ?__Continua le prof en mode "Lourd un jour, Lourd toujours..."_

_̶ ̶ __Ça ne vous regarde pas, __cracha la jeune fille d'un ton sec._

_̶ ̶ __Tachez de me parlez correctement, jeune fille, __s'indigna M. Bonnair._

_̶ ̶ __Et vous, tachez d'être moins indiscret, Monsieur, __rétorqua-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.__ Je peux aller m'asseoir maintenant si l'interrogatoire est terminé ? Après tout, n'avez-vous pas un cour à assurer au lieu d'assaillir vos élèves de questions dont les réponses ne vous regardent absolument pas ?_

_̶ ̶ __Allez donc au fond a droite, c'est la seule place de libre, __répondit le professeur d'un ton sec, visiblement vexé._

_̶ ̶ __Merci, __fit-elle d'un ton ironique.__ C'est trop aimable à vous._

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle sous le regard perplexe des autres élèves et déposa son sac à terre. Elle s'assit à la place indiquée par son professeur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_̶ ̶ __Et ben dis-donc, tu l'as bien remis à sa place le prof, __fit une voix à côté d'elle._

_̶ ̶ __Hum. Peut-être. Et alors ? __répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur__._

Elle se figea sur place. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était pas aussi mal-chanceuse que ça. Elle cligna des yeux pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, il était bien là. Lui. Cet arrogant de première qui semblait se croire irrésistible avec ses yeux foncés, ses cheveux sans doutes teints et son air rebelle. Cet enfoiré qui l'avait aidée hier.

___ ̶ ̶ __Arrête de me dévisager comme ça je sais que je suis beau, mais là tu ressemble à un poisson rouge, __se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, la sortant de ses pensées._

_̶ ̶ __Beau ? Toi ? T'as vu jouer ça où ? __Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac en reprenant sa position initiale.__ C'est juste que j'espérai ne jamais te revoir. Malheureusement, il faut croire que te croiser une fois n'a pas été jugé assez mal-chanceux._

Elle ne le montrait pas mais le voir la déstabilisait. Surtout après le rêve de cette nuit. Elle fut encore une fois tirée de ses pensées par son voisin qui lui saisit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde en face. Elle planta son regard dans le sien mais il était très proche et elle déglutit, mal à l'aise. Ces émotions ne l'empêchèrent pas de lui décocher un regard glacial.

_̶ ̶ __Mais c'est que je te fais de l'effet on dirait, __railla-t-il en ignorant le froid qui emplissait ces beaux yeux améthystes.__ Cersalia, c'est ça ? Joli prénom, dommage qu'il soit sur toi, mais je te jure que dans moins d'une semaine tu seras à genoux en train de me supplier de sortir avec toi._

_̶ ̶ __Et puis quoi encore ? __Fit-elle en se dégageant.__ Je ne supplie personne et ne me mets jamais à genoux, encore moins devant un crétin dans ton genre._

_̶ ̶ __On verra ça, __lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.__ Et le crétin a un prénom, moi c'est Castiel Johns, le mec le plus irrésistible de tout Sweet Amoris._

_̶ ̶ __Ça va vous deux, dans le fond, je ne vous gène pas trop ? __i__ntervint Monsieur Indiscret._

_̶ ̶ __Maintenant que vous le dites, si, un peu, __répondit Castiel._

_̶ ̶ __Comment osez-vous ? __S'indigna-t-il tandis que la classe rigolait__._

_̶ ̶ __Vous devriez être heureux, __reprit Cersalia d'un ton acide,__ je m'intègre, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_

Le professeur leur jeta un regard assassin avant de retourner faire son cours. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs assise devant Castiel se retourna et s'adressa à Cersalia :

___ ̶ ̶ __Salut, moi c'est Rosalya, mais tu peux m'appeler Rosa', ou Rose. J'aime bien ta façon de parler ! Autant avec le professeur qu'avec Cast'. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi tout à l'heure, je te présenterai aux filles. Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui... _  
___ ̶ ̶ __Non. Désolée mais il ne vaut mieux pas. _  
___ ̶ ̶ __J'adore tes cheveux ! C'est magnifique ! C'est quand même pas ta couleur naturelle ? _  
___ ̶ ̶ Si, c'est comme ça, j'suis née avec.__ Fin c'était sympa de te parler en tout cas, __fit la jeune fille d'un ton froid en fixant son attention sur le tableau._

_̶ ̶ __Quoi ? Alors là non ! J'ai dit que tu venais alors tu viens ! Je te jure !_

_̶ ̶ __Pardon ? Non, j'ai dit non et je maintiens._

_̶ ̶ Hou, regardez qui ose tenir tête à notre Rosa' nationale, __se gaussa Castiel._

_̶ ̶ Toi, la ferme ! __Répondirent en même temps les deux jeunes filles._

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

À peine la cloche eut-elle sonné que Rosalya lui saisit l'avant bras pour l'entrainer en cour d'histoire. Le reste de la matinée se passa rapidement et de la même manière. Quand la cloche annonçant la pause de midi retentit, Cersalia, réputée pour sa discrétion, s'éclipsa et s'éloigna de la salle. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas dans le couloir qu'une pression sur son avant bras la fit se retourner. Ce fut donc surmontés de sourcils froncés que ses iris violettes rencontrèrent un regard doré brillant de mécontentement.

_̶ ̶ __Je peux savoir où tu comptais aller ?__Lança Rosalya.____ Non ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas savoir. Tu comptais manger sans moi ? Ah la la... Avec moi, y a pas de discussion possible. Suis moi. Sans discuter._

Avec une force que Cersalia ne lui soupçonnait pas, Rosalya se rendit au réfectoire en la trainant presque. Elle commença à remplir son plateau et la jeune fille l'imita à contrecœur.

___ ̶ ̶ __Viens, __fit-elle une fois leur plateaux remplis__,__ on va rejoindre les filles là-bas, je vais te présenter._

Cersalia acquiesça et la suivit, bon gré mal gré. Elles se dirigèrent vers une table où quatres filles discutaient.

_̶ ̶ __Salut ! __Hurla presque Rosalya en posant son plateau.__ Je vous présente Cersalia, allez viens, assieds-toi... Voila ! Alors je te présente Kim. _  
___ ̶ ̶ __'lut p'tite, __répondit une grande métisse avec des cheveux de jais coupés en carré surmonté d'une casquette genre policier._

_ Elle portait un short noir et un débardeur vert accompagnés d'une écharpe et d'une paire de bottines cloutés. Au premier coup d'œil, Cersalia comprit que Kim était une fille simple qui ne se prenait certainement pas la tête. Se fichant bien du regard des autres, sa phrase fétiche devait être un truc du genre « Si tu savais à quel point je me fous de ce que tu dis. », et cela avec les profs ou autres adultes aussi bien qu'avec les personnes de son âge, elle en mettrait sa main à couper._

___ ̶ ̶ __Salut, __répondit Cersalia__, et je suis pas petite._

Kim ricana et Rosalya enchaina :

___ ̶ ̶ __Et voici Violette, Melody et Iris._

Violette avait des cheveux violets courts et était habillée de façon assez discrète, soit un pull vert clair trop grand qui recouvrait ses mains et un jean qui dessinait parfaitement ses jambes frêles, maximum en trente-deux. La jeune fille semblaient effrayée par presque tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle sursautait dés qu'on l'approchait de trop près et bégayait dés qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose. Mais en y regardant de plus près, Cersalia décela dans ses yeux topazes une grande sagesse ainsi qu'une immense aciduité. En réalité, si elle semblait effrayée, c'est car elle était tellement absorbée à détaillée tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle qu'elle était surprise qu'on lui adresse soudain la parole. Il n'y avait au fond aucune crainte dans ses réactions.

Melody, elle, était brune. Elle portait un pull cyan accompagné d'une courte jupe blanche fendue sur le côté et de grandes bottes montantes. Ses grands yeux bleus, clairs mais profonds, exprimaient de la gentillesse mais aussi un côté assez calculateur. Elle semblait tout prévoir et esquissait des légers sourires satisfaits de temps en temps.

Et Iris, elle, était rousse, les cheveux ramenés en tresse sur le côté droit. Elle portait un short en jean accompagné de collants noirs rayés violets et d'un T-shirt violet également ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures en toile simple. Son sourire voulait exprimer toute la gentillesse du monde et semblait vouloir rendre les gens heureux. Seulement, la crispation du coin de ses lèvres en disait long sur la tension qu'elle éprouvait et tout les problèmes qu'elle devait vivre. Enfin, tout ça n'était pas le problème de Cersalia. Elle les salua toutes et elles mangèrent. Elles discutèrent légèrement de la nouvelle du groupe mais ne s'attardèrent pas trop sur le sujet, voyant bien que l'intéressée n'était pas vraiment loquace.

L'après-midi se passa normalement. Elle rencontra Lysandre, le meilleur ami du crétin, ainsi que Peggy, rédactrice du journal du lycée. Le jeune homme était assez mystérieux. Il avait de magnifiques yeux vairons, l'un émeraude l'autre or et des cheveux argentés légèrement foncés sur les pointes. La journaliste, quant à elle, était brune et ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts, lui chatouillant la nuque. Si Lysandre était assez mystérieux et énigmatique, impossible à percer à jour, Peggy, elle, ne laissait rien au hasard ? Curieuse et fouineuse, cette chipie ferait n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite information. Dés qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, le radar interne de Cersalia s'était mis en route et avait commencé à hurler « DANGER ! DANGER ! » Elle nota donc qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre ses distances.

À dix-sept heures trente, la cloche sonna et Cersalia dit au revoir aux filles avant de prendre la direction du parc. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe au bord d'un lac. Elle regardait l'eau depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos. D'un bond, elle se leva et se retourna, sur le qui-vive. Mais elle ne vit rien. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se détendit et leva la tête vers l'arbre à côté d'elle.

___ ̶ ̶ Tiens, le retour du crétin__, épisode 3, __l__ança-t-elle sur un ton froid.__ Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce déplaisir ?_  
___ ̶ ̶ __Salut la Schtroumphette, __répondit Castiel en sautant de son perchoir__.__ Toujours aussi aimable. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? _  
___ ̶ ̶ __Je te l'ai déjà demandé. Tu comptes répondre ? _  
___ ̶ ̶ __J'aime bien venir ici, ça me détend. Et toi alors ? _  
___ ̶ ̶ Et bien nous dirons que__ ça ne te regarde pas, __répondit la jeune fille froidement en commençant à ramasser ses affaires.__ Mais maintenant que tu es là, ça n'a plus d'intérêt. Salut. _  
___ ̶ ̶ Où est-ce que tu crois aller là ? __fit soudainement Castiel en affichant un sourire tordu et lui attrapant le bras. _  
___ ̶ ̶ __Le plus loin possible de toi, __répondit-elle en se dégageant. _  
___ ̶ ̶ __Non, je crois pas non._

_̶ ̶ Ah oui ? Et tu crois que c'est toi et ton cerveau de raton laveur qui allez réussir à me retenir ?_

_̶ ̶ Oh non, je n'ai pas besoin de mon cerveau pour ça, je suffirai amplement._

Et sur ces mots, il se jeta sur elle, lui saisit les jambes et la balança sur son épaule. Cersalia en eut le souffle coupé mais elle se reprit très vite. Prenant appui sur les épaules du jeune homme, elle se redressa et se laissa tomber en arrière, cambrée à l'extrême. Pris par surprise, Castiel la lâcha et elle dégringola, du moins, donna l'impression de dégringoler. Dans un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé, elle contrôla sa chute et posa les mains à terre tandis que ses jambes faisaient un arc parfait au dessus de sa tête pour terminées leur course au sol.

Accroupie par terre, les mains posée au sol, entre ses jambes, elle redressa vivement la tête et lança un regard brillant de colère au jeune homme. Ses cheveux décoiffés lui couvraient l'œil gauche, lui donnant un côté encore plus sauvage. Dans un mouvement fluide elle se redressa et adressa un regard noir à Castiel qui la fixait, bouche-bée.

___ ̶ ̶ __Pas mal, __se reprit-il,__ mais trop tard._

Cersalia fronça les sourcils, puis se rendit compte de son erreur. Dans son mouvement, elle s'était certes éloignée de Castiel, mais elle s'était aussi rapprochée de l'eau. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par des bras qui la soulevaient du sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva dans l'eau noire et profonde. La dernière chose qu'elle arriva à peser fut : « Et merde... »

Castiel était sur la berge et fixait le lac avec un sourire satisfait. Il n'avait pas qu'à attendre qu'elle remonte. Sauf que ça faisait a moins trente seconde qu'elle était la dedans et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir remonter.

À peine avaient-ils touchés l'eau que ses muscles s'étaient figés. Elle était incapable de bouger et une atroce sensation de déjà vu lui saisit les entrailles. Des sensations et des voix défilaient dans sa tête et dans son corps.

« Elle était oppressée dans un endroit noir et étroit qui ressemblait à une caisse. Elle ne voyait rien mais entendait tout. Il y avait deux hommes qui parlaient :

___ ̶ ̶ __Il a refusé de payer la rançon pour sauver sa fille. _  
___ ̶ ̶ __Alors c'est donc vrai, Karl Shadow préfère son argent à la vie de sa propre fille. Et bien soit, nous allons mettre nos menaces à exécution. _

La caisse dans laquelle se trouvait Cersalia fut soudainement soulevée et jetée. L'eau rentrait à travers le bois, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus respirer. Ça y est elle était complètement immergée. Elle ne tenait plus. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle allait mourir. Elle avait à peine 6 ans... »

Elle se sentit soudain tirer vers le haut et sa tête finit par crever la surface. Elle prit une grande inspiration en suffoquant tandis qu'on la ramenait vers la berge. Elle était trop sonnée par le flash qu'elle venait d'avoir pour réagir. Même lorsqu'on l'assit sur l'herbe.  
Castiel avait décidé de plonger pour la remonter vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire elle même. Ce qu'il avait vu une fois dans l'eau l'avait perturbé au plus haut point. Elle coulait à pic, comme morte, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard vide même si au fond, on pouvait y déceler une lueur de panique. Il l'avait rattrapée et remontée en la tenant contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son dos et de sa taille. La voir ainsi lui procurait une étrange sensation au creux de son estomac. De la... culpabilité ? Non, impossible.  
Il l'avait remontée à la surface mais elle ne réagissait pas. Il l'assit dans l'herbe et lui retira sa veste pour y placer la sienne. Puis soudain, son regard reprit vie si l'on peut dire et se remplit de colère. Il ne réfléchit pas et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des excuses. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit le contrôle de ses membres et se dégagea. Elle lui rendit sa veste et se leva. Il suivit le mouvement et la prit par les épaules.

_̶ ̶ __Écoute, j'suis désolé, __commença-t-il,__ je savais pas que tu savais pas nager et-...  
____ ̶ ̶ __Je sais nager.  
____ ̶ ̶ __ Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
____ ̶ ̶ __ Rien, __répondit-elle en récupérant sa veste par terre,__ rien du tout. Lâche moi.  
____ ̶ ̶ __ Te fous pas de moi, t'étais complètement paniquée. Tu partiras pas tant que tu m'auras pas tout dit.  
____ ̶ ̶ __Il me semble t'avoir dit que ce n'était rien, n'ai-je pas été claire ? __répliqua-t-elle en appuyant ses propos d'un regard aussi glacé que la banquise de l'Antarctique.__ Maintenant tu as intérêt à me foutre la paix, clair ?_

_̶ ̶ __ Euh... C'est que... __bégaya Castiel, écrasé par la présence de la jeune fille._

_̶ ̶ __ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tss. Au plaisir de te revoir le plus tard possible. Crétin._

Et sur ces paroles glaciales, elle contourna vivement le garçon figé et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé. De son côté, Castiel n'avait pas bougé. Qui était donc cette fille ? Un sourire en coin s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en repartant.

L'expression glacée de Cersalia l'avait quittée au même moment qu'elle avait franchi le portail du parc pour laisser place à un visage extrêmement chamboulé. Dans l'esprit de Cersalia, tout se bousculait et se mélangeait. Elle devait se mettre au calme. Et surtout, rien de tel ne devait se reproduire un jour.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre III**

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Cersalia courait et elle finit par arriver devant chez elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de rentrer le code du portail et sauta par dessus en s'appuyant sur une main. Elle ouvrit la porte puis la claqua derrière elle avant de s'y laisser glisser, la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi ces souvenirs s'étaient manifestés ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était censé ne plus se produire. Elle cherchait désespérément une réponse alors qu'au fond d'elle même elle la connaissait. C'est simplement qu'auprès de lui, une toute petite partie d'elle s'était presque sentie protégée, et cela avait suffi à la rendre un peu plus vulnérable et à laisser la porte ouverte à tous ses sentiments.

_̶ ̶ Et merde... __souffla-t-elle._  
Elle soupira et finit par s'assoupir contre la porte.

BAM BAM BAM !  
_"Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! Ta gueule !"_  
BAM BAM BAM !  
_" Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! Ta gueule ! "_  
BAM BAM BAM !  
___ ̶ ̶ __PUTAIN ! J'AI DIT TA GUEULE ! __S'exaspéra Cersalia en ouvrant les yeux._  
___ ̶ ̶ __PAS LA PEINE DE PASSER TES NERFS SUR MOI LA NOUVELLE !__ r__épondit une autres voix sur le même ton.__EXCUSE-MOI DE M'INQUIÉTER POUR TOI !_  
___ ̶ ̶ __Huh ?__S'étonna la jeune fille horrifiée en s'éloignant de la porte..._  
Porte ? Depuis quand y avait-il une porte dans son lit. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, ni même dans sa chambre. Elle se trouvait assise face à la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle s'était sans doute endormie hier après ses réflexions trop intenses. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte d'où lui était parvenue le cri pour l'ouvrir. Elle devait avoir une tête de déterrée après la soirée qu'elle avait passé mais tant pis.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Quoi ? __grogna-t-elle encore mal réveillée en ouvrant la porte. _  
___ ̶ ̶ __Dis le si je te dérange,__répondit le propriétaire de la fameuse voix. _  
___ ̶ ̶ __Castiel ?__S'étonna la jeune fille en se figeant lorsqu'elle découvrit ce dernier apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.__Bah oui, tu me déranges. Puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est que..._  
___ ̶ ̶ __16 heures,__la coupa-t-il.__T'as loupé la journée de cours et après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je me suis inquiété alors après la fin des cours, je suis venu. Les nouvelles vont vite ici et t'es la seule nouvelle du coin, donc ça a pas été difficile de te trouver. Au fait, sympa la tenue. _  
Cersalia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que l'information faisait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. 16 heures ? Une journée de cours ? Elle avait dû dormir toute la journée. Bizarre. Inquiété ? Venu ? Ça non plus ce n'était pas normal. Sympa la tenue ?  
L'information atteint finalement sa tête et elle baissa la tête vers son corps. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille sauf qu'elle avait retiré sa veste. Ses tennis étaient encore mouillées à l'image de tous ses vêtements. Son slim était horriblement froissé et son haut, froissé également, remontait haut sur son ventre. Quant à ses cheveux, ils devaient ressembler à un nid d'oiseaux. La jeune fille s'empressa de baisser son tee-shirt avant de relever les yeux vers le jeune homme qui la déshabillait des yeux. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
___ ̶ ̶ Merci pour l'info. __Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? __S'impatienta-t-elle. _  
___ ̶ ̶ __Je te l'ai dit, je m'inquiétais et je voulais savoir comment tu allais. _  
___ ̶ ̶ __Et bah voila, t'es rassuré, je vais bien. J'ai essayé ni de me pendre, ni de me tailler les veines ; j'ai simplement dormi et tu viens de me réveiller. Et pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi ? Bref, tu peux y__aller maintenant. _

Et elle ferma la porte. Enfin essaya de fermer la porte, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait : le pied de Castiel. Elle essaya de forcer mais il était trop fort pour elle et lorsqu'il se mit à pousser de son côté, elle n'eut pas assez de force pour résister et finit par reculer.  
Il s'avança vers elle et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Il y a autre chose que je voulais te demander,__murmura-t-il._  
Le souffle du garçon se répandit sur le visage de la jeune fille dont la respiration se fit soudain beaucoup plus rapide et saccadée que d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Elle était beaucoup trop perturbée par cette proximité pour répondre. Mais si son corps ne bougeait plus, son cerveau, lui, carburait et bouillonnait. Pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle si vulnérable et... faible ?

_̶ ̶ __Il t'est arrivé quoi hier dans l'eau ?_  
Elle se remémora aussitôt les événements de la veille ainsi que son flash qui l'avait pas mal secoué. Elle soupira et un de ses sourcils tressauta légèrement, signe indubitable de son agacement.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Rien qui ne te concerne, je te l'ai déjà dit. Maintenant lâche-moi, tu n'as rien à faire ici, __lâcha-t-elle._  
___ ̶ ̶ __Non ! Tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme hier ! Je ne le permettrai pas. En tout cas pas tant que tu m'auras pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé hier._

_̶ ̶ Pourquoi ? __Hurla-t-elle presque.____Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ?! Fous moi la paix !_  
Elle commença alors à frapper hargneusement le torse du garçon mais étrangement, ses coups étaient mous et sans énergie. Que lui arrivait-il ?  
___ ̶ ̶ __Arrêtes de te mentir à toi même,__tonna Castiel._  
Elle plongea un regard embrumé et perdu dans celui coléreux du jeune homme.  
___ ̶ ̶ T__u crois que j'ai pas compris ? Tu crois que tu peux cacher un truc pareil en toi aussi longtemps sans en souffrir ?_  
Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était au courant ? Non, impossible ! Si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'elle parte, tout de suite.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Bien entendu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai compris que tu avais un lourd passé que tu cherches à dissimuler là dedans,__fit-il sur un ton plus doux. _  
Il avait dit ces derniers mots en posant une main sur sa poitrine et elle frémit à ce contact.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles. _  
Sa voix baissait en intensité.  
___ ̶ ̶ T__u es différente._  
Plus bas.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Tu respire la grâce, la beauté mais aussi la force._  
De plus en plus bas.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Mais au fond, tu es fragile comme du cristal et je sais qu'avec un rien, je pourrais te briser. _  
Toujours plus bas.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Mais je n'en ferais rien. Tu as déjà trop souffert. _

Un murmure.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Et je serais incapable de te faire le moindre mal. Je te comprends trop pour ça. _  
Un souffle.  
___ ̶ ̶ __ Alors je t'en prie, parle. Ne garde pas tout ça pour toi. Ça te tuera. Alors raconte moi. _

Elle ne pouvait plus les retenir. Les larmes se mirent à couler à flots sur ses joues et elle baissa la tête, honteuse qu'on puisse la voir comme ça.  
Ne jamais dépendre de personne.  
Elle se sentit soudain attirée contre un torse musclé tandis que deux bras forts se refermaient autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre cette envie d'être en sécurité, et, au fond, elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle se laissa aller et referma ses bras autour du dos de Castiel.

___ ̶ ̶ __Aaaaaaah !__Hurla Cersalia en se réveillant essoufflée.__C'était quoi ça ? _  
Elle s'était effectivement endormie contre la porte et venait de se réveiller...  
___ ̶ ̶ __Comment puis-je encore imaginer ce genre de naïveté ? __se blâma-t-elle tout haut. __Comme puis-je encore espérer être en sécurité un jour ? Je ne peux pas me relâcher maintenant ! Je dois tenir. Jusqu'au bout. _


	5. Chapitre 4

_« Je fais des rêves de plus en plus étranges quand même... », _songeait Cersalia_, toujours assise contre sa porte. __« __D'abord l'autre jour, lorsque j'ai rêvé que Castiel me sauvait de ces trois hommes et que je lui tombait dans les bras... Tss, n'importe quoi ! Et puis maintenant ça ! Comment je peux encore penser ce genre de choses. En plus c'est vraiment pas la période pour fléchir. Il est quelle heure ?__ »_  
Cersalia regarda sa montre qui indiquait à peine sept heures. Elle avait le temps de prendre une douche. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un dressing qu'autre chose. Sa main saisit des vêtements basiques du même style qu'hier et elle alla prendre une douche. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea directement vers le lycée sans rien avoir avalé.  
La jeune fille arriva enfin devant le lycée et regarda son portable. Une demi-heure de retard. Comment elle avait réussi à faire ça ? Le talent... Autant sécher la première heure, en plus, elle avait histoire. Elle entra donc dans le bâtiment et chercha un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille. Elle finit par tomber sur une à moitié condamnée avec un écriteau où on pouvait lire : « INTERDIT DE PASSAGE ».  
Cersalia haussa les épaules et réussi à se faufiler entre les planches qui bouchaient l'entrée.  
Comme elle s'en était doutée, il s'agissait du toit du lycée. Elle s'assit à terre et sortit son lecteur ainsi que ses écouteurs qu'elle enfonça dans ses oreilles. La musique l'envahit, lui vidant la tête. Lentement, la voix légère de la jeune fille se mêla à celle de la chanteuse et ses doigts pianotaient contre le sol comme sur un piano.  
Puis la chanson changea et laissa place à "Chandelier" de Sia. En l'entendant, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux avant de fermer les yeux. La musique était son meilleur remède pour se vider la tête et il marchait à merveilles. La chanson se termina et...

DRIIIIING !

Timing parfait. La jeune fille se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Maths. Génial, elle allait devoir se coltiner ce lourd de prof et ce crétin de Castiel en même temps pour sa première heure. Youpi. Bon, d'accord, elle devait bien avouer qu'à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé hier et de son rêve, elle redoutait un peu cette confrontation. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle arriva enfin en cours de math et alla s'asseoir au fond, à sa place désignée par Monsieur Indiscret le jour précédent. Elle ne regarda pas si le crétin était arrivé. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Le cours commença et elle respira un bon coup avant de jeter un imperceptible coup d'œil à sa gauche. Il était là, perdu dans ces pensées et ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention.

Elle retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement à cette constatation et détourna son regard. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le cour pour oublier son voisin, mais rien à faire, des maths restaient des maths et elle décrocha au bout de cinq secondes. Une fois qu'elle avait compris, les explications devenaient soporifique et elle ne suivait plus. Elle perçut soudain un mouvement à côté d'elle et se raidit.

___ ̶ ̶ __Ça va, en fait, t'es pas noyée, _railla la voix moqueuse de mon voisin._ Ce serait bête que tu meurs avant que j'ai pu te mettre dans mon lit. _

Les poings de Cersalia se serrèrent, à l'image de ses dents. Non mais quel crétin. C'était impossible de contenir autant d'arrogance dans un corps sans qu'il n'explose. Et pourtant, ce type y arrivait parfaitement.

___ ̶ ̶ __Oui, _lâcha-t-elle en fixant les yeux sur le professeur, trop fatiguée pour luter contre son arrogance sans limites._ Et pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas comme ces filles qui s'extasient devant toi. Je ne finirai pas dans ton lit.  
____ ̶ ̶ __Ça, c'est toi qui le dit, _se targua-t-il._ Je ne vois pas en quoi t'es différentes. T'es pas la première à tenter de me résister. Tu craqueras comme toutes les autres.  
____ ̶ ̶ Ha ha, __fit-elle en insistant sur son rire forcé.____ Je crois sincèrement que j'ai autres choses à faire que de me soucier de l'image que tu as de moi et de ce que tu penses que je ferai. Ton aveuglement me rend même service. Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais te faire toutes ces remarques dans ta tête ? Ça me fatigue._

Au fil de sa tirade, visage du jeune homme s'était décomposé. Sérieux ? Il existait vraiment une fille de dix-sept ans qui se fichait de son image et de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui lança « Bah oui, Kim. » Mais il la remballa en répétant « Non, j'ai dit une fille. »

___ ̶ ̶ __En fait, t'es pas comme les autres... T'es beaucoup plus..._

« Beaucoup plus quoi ? Vas-y, finit la ta phrase qu'on en finisse. » songea la jeune fille, légèrement sur les nerfs.

_____ ̶ ̶ __...chiante. Ouais, c'est le mot, t'es vraiment plus chiante. Tu parles trop_.

Cersalia soupira. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il se fichait vraiment d'elle ou quoi ? Pourquoi refusait-il de lui ficher la paix ?! Espérons qu'après cela il s'arrêterait.

DRIIIING ! ! ! !  
Enfin la sonnerie de midi. Cersalia n'en pouvait plus. Comme elle était nouvelle, elle n'avait pas pu choisir sa place et avait dû se contenter des places libres. Et dans tous les cours, la seule place libre était celle à coté du Crétin qui – heureusement pour elle - n' avait pas décroché un mot de la matinée. La jeune fille se dirigeait vers la cour lorsqu'une main retint son bras.

_____ ̶ ̶ __T'étais où ce matin ? _s'inquiéta Rosalya en forçant Cersalia à se retourner._ Et de quoi vous parliez avec Castiel en cours ? Tu t'es noyée ? Tu-  
____ ̶ ̶ J'étais nulle part, du moins à aucun endroit qui ne mérite que tu sois au courant, __répondit-elle froidement en se dégageant.____ Et pour la conversation avec l'autre crétin, ça ne te regarde pas non plus.__  
____ ̶ ̶ Oulah ! Il t'arrive quoi, là ? T'étais beaucoup plus sociale hier, t'es malade ? __Enchaîna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en posant une main sur son front.__  
____ ̶ ̶ __ Non je vais très bien, merci, salut._

Et sur ces douces paroles, la jeune fille coup court à la conversation en tournant les talons.

___ ̶ ̶ __ Non, non ! Tu n'iras nul part !_ Lança Rosalya d'une voix beaucoup plus froide qu'auparavant en posant une main sur son épaule.

__En entendant cette intonation, Cersalia fut tellement surprise qu'elle se figea et se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. C'est alors que ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Rosalya et ce qu'elle y vit la surprit. Cet éclat de sérieux et de détermination avec, dissimulé au fond, un brin d'animosité et de dangerosité. Ce genre de regard, elle ne l'avait vu que chez... Mais avant que Cersalia n'ait eu le temps de formuler sa pensée, ce regard disparut pour laisser place à l'habituel regard joyeux et légèrement hyperactif de la jeune fille. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lança :

_̶ ̶ Allez, viens manger avec moi, tu me raconteras !_

___La jeune fille qui lui tenait déjà le poignet la tira derrière elle. Trop surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Cersalia se laissa guider – pour ne pas dire traîner – vers le réfectoire._ Arrivées là-bas, l'odeur de nourriture emplit les narines de la jeune fille et elle sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir manger depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, elle n'avait absolument pas faim. Rosalya remplit son plateau et Cersalia se contenta d'une petite bouteille d'eau puis elles se dirigèrent vers une table où se trouvaient déjà toute la bande d'amis de Rosalya. Kim et Iris riaient à s'en déchirer la gorge tandis que Violette et Melody discutaient moins bruyamment et que Lysandre et l'autre débattaient vivement sur un sujet sans doute passionnant. En arrivant, Rosalya posa son plateau à coté de celui de Lysandre et se glissa très discrètement dans la conversation.

_̶ ̶ Salut salut ! C'est nous ! Alors les gars, encore en train de parler affaire ? Rha la la, vous et votre musique !_

___Elle se mit à rire toute seule, mais son rire étant communicatif, bientôt, toute la table riait avec elle, même le crétin. _Mal à l'aise devant tant de complicité, Cersalia s'assit en face de la jeune fille qui l'avait traînée ici et tenta de se faire oublier. Mais c'était sans compter sur la discrétion sans nom de Rosalya.

___ ̶ ̶ __Tiens, Cersalia, t'as rien pris à manger ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Quelle perspicacité, _souffla l'intéressée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et regardant par une des fenêtres._  
____ ̶ ̶ __Alors, tu me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec Castiel ? Vous parliez de noyade et de lac. C'est celui du parc ? Tu ne sais pas nager ? Pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux au bord d'un lac ? C'est romantique. Vous aviez un rendez-vous ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Allez ! Raconte moi tout !_

Devant ce flot de questions incessant, Cersalia soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette soudainement à s'intéresser à sa vie ?

_____ ̶ ̶ __Écoute Rosalya,_ lâcha-t-elle du ton le plus froid possible._ Je crois déjà t'avoir dit que ça ne te regardait pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai des comptes à te rendre.  
____ ̶ ̶ __Dis plutôt que t'as honte, _intervint Castiel qui se trouvait à ses côtés._ Moi à ta place, je serais même pas venu. Se noyer dans le lac du parc. Faut vraiment pas être douée. T'as quel âge ? 17 ans ? Et tu sais pas nager ? Et en plus t'assume pas. T'inquiète Rosa, moi je vais te raconter. Hier, après les cours, je suis allé près du lac et j'ai vu l'autre cruche là. ( Il désigna Cersalia d'un coup de menton et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. ) Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait là et elle m'a dit que ça ne me regardait pas puis elle a commencé à partir. Moi ça m'a énervé donc je l'ai empêchée de patir et je l'ai balancée sur mon épaule. Elle a réussi à se dégager mais du coup elle s'est rapprochée du lac. J'ai plus eut qu'à la porter et la balancer dans le lac, elle a coulé comme une pierre. C'était trop drôle. Mais vu qu'elle remontait pas j'ai plongé et je l'ai remonté. Qu'elle crétine. Elle sait pas nager. Et à peine sortit de l'eau, elle est partit en courant. Pff, quand je dis qu'elle assume pas._

_ Il avait tout raconté sur un ton moqueur et supérieur qui exaspéra Cersalia. Elle avait serré les dents et les poings et se retenait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne devait pas faire d'esclandre ici. Et encore moins maintenant. Surtout avec Peggy dans les parages. _

_______ ̶ ̶ ____À______croire que tu peux pas te débrouiller toute seule, c'est pourtant pas ce que tu m'avais dit l'autre soir, quand je t'avais sau-_

_____ Tant pis pour le scandale, trop c'est trop ! La gifle que Cersalia mit alors à Castiel retentit sur la table te créa un silence pesant. Tout le groupe s'était tu et regardait désormais la jeune fille avec de gros yeux. Mais elle s'en fichait. Qu'ils la détestent tant mieux. Pour l'instant, c'était Castiel qui l'intéressait._

_______ ̶ ̶ __Finis ta phrase et je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus parler pendant au moins une semaine, _menaça la jeune fille sur un ton sans réplique en baissant lentement sa main.

__ Elle saisit sa bouteille, se leva et partit sans un mot. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le toit du lycée et y balança son sac. L'envie de frapper quelqu'un faisait trembler quasiment l'intégralité de son corps. Non, non, non. Elle devait garder son calme. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se calmer.

Dix minutes avant la sonnerie, elle décida de descendre et se dirigea vers son casier. Elle y déposa quelques affaires mais lorsqu'elle le ferma elle tomba nez à nez avec un pot de peinture blond accompagné de deux filles toutes aussi peinturlurées que la première. Il y avait une grande fille aux cheveux châtains clairs retenus en une queue de cheval et une asiatique avec des cheveux noirs et raides et des yeux tout aussi noirs.

___ ̶ ̶ __Toi la nouvelle, _l'agressa la blonde en plaquant une main juste à coté de la tête de Cersalia_, je t'ai vu ce midi ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à relever la main sur mon Castichou comme tu l'as fait au réfectoire. Tu ne devrais plus non plus l'approcher d'ailleurs, ni lui parler, ni le regarder, ni même penser à lui ; tu n'en es pas digne.  
____ ̶ ̶ __Tu crois vraiment que ça me dérange de plus parler à ton copain ? _ricana l'interpellée._ Et tant mieux si je ne suis pas "digne" de lui, j'aurai pris l'inverse comme une insulte. J'espère aussi ne jamais être digne de pouvoir lui parler, parce que lorsque ça arrivera, c'est que je serai tomber bien bas. Un petit peu au-dessus de toi sans doute. Parce-que toi, tu dois vraiment être atteinte pour défendre ce pauvre type.  
_  
À ce moment, Cersalia sentit peu à peu toute sa frustration refoulée remonter vers la surface. Elle se demandait bien comment l'espèce de crétin aurait réagi en l'entendant dire ça. Très mal sans doute. Après tout, elle venait de l'insulter lui et sa copine. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas par contre, c'est que ce dernier se trouvait seulement quelques mètres derrière elle et qu'il entendait ( et écoutait ) absolument toute la conversation.

_____ ̶ ̶ __Quoi ?! _s'écria l'écervelée._ Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ta coloration a dû te monter à la tête. C'est d'ailleurs peut être pour ça que tes parents t'ont abandonnés. Enfin, ton père, vu que ta mère est morte n'est-ce-pas ? Elle a dû se suicider devant ta bêtise tant elle était désespérée. Ou sinon elle était aussi bête que toi et elle s'est tuée accidentellement. J'opte pour la deuxième solution, après tout, la stupidité est héréditaire._

En entendant ça, Cersalia baissa la tête et ses cheveux camouflèrent alors ses yeux emplis de rage. Il fallait qu'elle se contienne, il le fallait.

___ ̶ ̶ __Alors, _continua Blondie,_ on ne dit plus rien ? Je dois avoir raison alors. Après tout, il n'y a que la vérité qui- Kyaaah !_

La blonde poussa soudainement un cri de terreur lorsqu'elle se sentit tirer en avant. Ça y était ! Cersalia avait craqué. De ses deux mains, la jeune fille lui avait saisit le tee-shirt et l'avait plaquée contre les casiers. Cersalia n'était pas très grande, et son mètre soixante ne pouvait rivaliser avec le mètre soixante-quinze de la blonde. Mais sa présence était tellement imposante qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle mesurait deux mètres.

___ ̶ ̶ Tu n'aurais jamais dû me provoquer, tu ne sais pas du tout à quoi tu t'exposes en me cherchant__. _souffla-t-elle a l'oreille de la blonde.

_̶ ̶ Ambre ! __Lancèrent deux voix haut-perchées._

Les deux amies de la jeune fille tentèrent d'intervenir mais Cersalia les renvoya dans un coin d'un seul regard avant de reporter son attention sur ladite Ambre.

_̶ ̶ Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Ne me croise plus jamais. Ne me regarde plus jamais, __murmura la jeune fille sur un ton menaçant en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le cou de la blonde à chaque injonction. ____Ne pense même plus à moi. Sinon je t'assure que tu vas le regretter. Tu ne connais donc pas le proverbe « Attention à l'eau qui dort. » ? Tu es vraiment inconsciente. Espèce de- Ah !_

Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et la tirèrent en arrière. Cersalia fronça les sourcils et tenta de se dégager seulement la personne qui la retenait bougeait en fonction de chacun de ses mouvements et anéantissait toutes ses chances de se dégager. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi doué se trouvait-il ici ?

___ ̶ ̶ __Oh ! _s'écria la blonde en se relevant._ Castichou, tu es venu me sauver ! C'est tellement mignon ! Je savais que tu m'aimais. Serre moi fort, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Cette fille est totalement cinglée, il faut faire quelque chose pour sa santé mentale, sérieusement. Non mais qu'on l'enferme !_

__ La blonde continua de déblatérer d'autres âneries que Cersalia n'écoutait plus. Castichou ? Oh non. Pas ça. Pas lui.

___ ̶ ̶ __ Tu as vu comment elle a parlé de toi tout à l'heure ? Sale garce ! _cracha Ambre en s'approchant et en levant la main._ Tu as vu comment elle m'a frappée ? Tu vas payer sale p*te ! Et après mon Castiminou pourra me venger. Parce qu'il m'ai-  
____ ̶ ̶ __Ferme la Ambre, _claqua la voix de Castiel dans le dos de Cersalia en saisissant le poignet de la blonde._ Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour toi que je l'ai arrêtée ? Tu crois vraiment que je t'aime ? T'es vraiment atteinte ma pauvre. Et les raisons pour laquelle je l'ai arrêtée ne te regardent pas. Maintenant dégage, je veux plus te voir._

Ambre jeta un regard perdu à Castiel puis baissa les yeux vers Cersalia et son regard devint haineux.

___ ̶ ̶ T__oi ! _cracha-t-elle. _Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! Sans toi, Caschou serait follement amoureux de moi ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je vais me venger ! _

Mais Cersalia ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était furieuse. Elle sentit soudain l'emprise sur sa taille disparaître et en profita. Elle pivota sur elle même en prenant appui sur son pied gauche et en même temps, sa jambe droite décolla du sol, fit un arc de cercle pour aller s'abattre sur la figure de Castiel. Du moins, c'était ce qui était prévu. Mais d'un geste vif, le garçon leva rapidement son bras gauche et le tibias de la jeune fille se heurta à l'extérieur de son avant-bras. Elle sentit alors une forte douleur se répandre dans sa jambe. Elle serra les lèvres pour contenir sa douleur. Castiel repoussa sa jambe et fit faire au corps de la jeune fille le même mouvement qu'elle avait effectué, mais à l'envers. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle sentit son corps par terre et s'écrasa contre les casiers.

Trop étonnée pour réagir, elle se laissa glisser par terre, les yeux écarquillés. C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Elle leva des yeux ahuris vers Castiel qui la fixait, une expression impénétrable fixée sur le visage. Mais qui était-il ? Et pourquoi avait-elle mal partout ? Il ne l'avait même pas frappée. Elle ne comprenait pas.  
Mais alors qu'elle se questionnait, Castiel s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse, lui saisit le poignet et la tira vers lui. Elle fut brutalement remise sur pieds et faillait perdre l'équilibre. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Le garçon tourna les talons et se mit à marcher d'un pas vif, traînant derrière lui une Cersalia plus déboussolée que jamais.

Il s'engagea ensuite dans des escaliers et le tibias de la jeune fille heurta une marche. La douleur qui suivit ramena Cersalia à la réalité et elle essaya de se dégager. Mais Castiel resserra sa prise et elle fut contrainte à le suivre. Elle. Contrainte à quelque chose. Et merde.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte que Cersalia connaissait plutôt bien maintenant. La porte du toit. D'un puissant coup de pied, Castiel brisa les planches et Cersalia le regarda, éberluée. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta presque la jeune fille de l'autre côté de la porte. Sa jambe fragilisée ne tint pas le cou et elle bascula en avant. Elle mit ses bras devant elle pour se retenir et réussit à amortir le choc. Puis elle se redressa et s'assit par terre, sonnée.

_̶ ̶ Ça va pas bien dans ta tête toi ?! __Explosa Castiel._

_̶ ̶ Hein ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Je fais encore ce que je veux ! _

_̶ ̶ Mais tu es complètement inconsciente ! En agissant comme ça, au milieu du couloir, tu nous mets tous en danger !_

_̶ ̶ Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis pas une bête sauvage, je peux me contrôler !_

___Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il poussa un grognement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en dardant un regard assassin sur Cersalia. La jeune fille le lui rendit et se redressa lentement. Ses yeux examinèrent entièrement le jeune homme mais, contrairement à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées jusqu'à maintena_nt, elle n'arriva pas à le cerner. Elle avait même réussi à comprendre plus de choses chez Lysandre que chez lui, ce qui n'était pas rien. Elle se planta face à Castiel, se posant mille et une questions, et elle vit dans le regard du garçon qu'il en faisait autant. Et soudain, le jeune homme poussa une espèce de cri de frustration et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, bousculant Cersalia en passant. Elle le suivit du regard en tenant son épaule douloureuse. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Elle était censée être apte au combat et résistante à la douleur. Que lui arrivait-il ?

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers son premier cour de l'après-midi, boitillant discrètement. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté du crétin et le prof commença à parler. Elle prit pas de notes durant ce cours là, ni même la peine de faire semblant d'écouter. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle passa l'heure à cogiter sur une explication. Et resta dans cette attitude jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Elle cherchait des réponses à ses questions mais ne trouvait pas. Comment Castiel arrivait-il à se point à l'énerver ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il sache se battre comme ça ? Comment avait-il réussi à la stopper si facilement ? Et à la maîtriser ? Pourquoi son simple bloquage lui avait-il fait si mal au tibias ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si énervé alors qu'elle avait bien vu qu'il détestait cette Ambre ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle la furieuse impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ? Cersalia allait devenir folle !

_____ ̶ ̶ __On a fini ! _Entendit-elle à son oreille tendit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule.

_̶ ̶ Huh ? __Fit Cersalia en clignant des yeux._

__ Elle tourna la tête et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Castiel. Son regard violet se plongea dans celui gris du garçon et se mit à y chercher une quelconque réponse. Au bout d'un moment, les sourcils du jeune homme s'arquèrent et il demanda d'un ton qui avait retrouvé son habituelle ironie :

_̶ ̶ ____Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as l'air désespéré comme ça toi ?_

_̶ ̶ ____Hein ? Oh, non, rien, laisse tomber,__ répondit-elle en se levant et ramassant ses affaires._

Castiel la fixa quelques secondes avant de sortir de la classe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cersalia l'imita.

En sortant du lycée, Cersalia enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et commença à marcher en se perdant dans ses pensées. Encore. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces questions incessantes qui li taraudaient l'esprit. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Plus elle avançait, plus la douleur de son tibias s'intensifiait. Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait pour que ça lance et s'incruste comme ça. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle essayait de se contrôler, mais bientôt, elle se mit à boiter. Elle serra les dents. Et merde. Elle aperçut finalement un banc un peu plus loin. Elle s'y dirigea et dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement en s'y asseyant. Elle posa son sacà côté d'elle et se baissa vers sa jambe. Relevant comme elle le pouvait son pantalon, elle réussit à découvrir son tibias et fit une grimace en l'apercevant. Un hématome bien violet se trouvait pile à l'endroit ou Castiel avait saisit sa jambe. Elle passa ses doigts sur le contour du bleu et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à ce qui c'était passé. Elle s'était faite maîtrisée comme une amateur.

Alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité qui avait plutôt mal choisi son moment lui tailladait l'estomac, une ombre la surplomba et de longs doigts glissèrent sur son hématome. Tout son corps frémit et elle redressa vivement la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors quand ils se posèrent sur le visage penché vers sa chambre d'un Castiel qui avait l'air de se sentir mal.

___ ̶ ̶ C-Castiel ? __Balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.____ Qu'est-ce que-_

_̶ ̶ Je suis désolé, __fit-il abruptement, mais si son ton était froid et sec, ses doigts qui continuaient de caresser lentement la jambe de la jeune fille, eux, étaient doux.____ J'te préviens, j'suis pas du genre à m'excuser, alors je le répéterai pas. OK ?_

_̶ ̶ Mais je t'ai rien demandé, __lâcha Cersalia le plus froidement possible en essayant de maîtriser les frissons que lui donnaient la main de Castiel._

_̶ ̶ Tu sais quoi ? Tu me saoules._

_ Et sur ces mots il se redressa et fit demi-tour. Cersalia se mordit puissamment la lèvre inférieure et passa distraitement ses doigts là où quelques minutes auparavant, ceux de Castiel se trouvaient. Elle finit par pousser un soupir et rabaissa son pantalon. Elle ramassa ensuite son sac et, non sans grimacer, se releva. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle rentre un moment ou à un autre. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle était en mesure d'appeler quelqu'un qui la ramènerait. Elle se mit une gifle mentale à cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Et juste à ce moment, comme pour lui faire payer cette pensée, la douleur de sa jambe s'intensifia et elle vacilla. Elle espérait de tout cœur que personne n'ait pu la voir dans cet état plus que déplorable. _

_ Mais encore une fois, il semblerait que le sort lui en veuille car, alors qu'elle marchait, enfin qu'elle tentait d'avancer d'un pas peu assuré, un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre à côté d'elle. C'était sans doute une moto. Cersali__a pinça les lèvres et continua sa route. Elle vit soudain un objet fuser dans sa direction et, dans un réflexe rapide, elle l'attrapa. C'était un casque de moto. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille releva la tête pour découvrir une moto noire. Pas très imposante, elle faisait penser à un bolide et devait sans doute être réputée pour sa rapidité. Et sur cette moto se trouvait un homme musclé à l'allure imposante portant lui aussi un casque. Mais ce casque n'était pas en mesure de camoufler à l'œil acéré de la jeune fille les pointes écarlates qui en dépassaient. Son regard devint alors orageux et elle lança d'un ton acerbe :_

_̶ ̶ Castiel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?_  
___ ̶ ̶ Arrête avec ta fierté, __lui répondit-il d'un ton sec.____ Mets ce casque et monte. Si tu continues à marcher avec ta jambe, ça va empirer._  
___ ̶ ̶ J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, __rétorqua la jeune fille,____ sentant sa résolution flancher._

_̶ ̶ Cersalia ! __S'exclama-t-il, et l'entendre prononcer son prénom lui resserra l'estomac.____ C'est ton kiffe d'être irresponsable en ce moment ! Monte et fais pas chier ! Tu sais très bien que si tu te retrouves en béquilles, t'es dans la merde, alors monte !_

_̶ ̶ Je..._

_̶ ̶ C'est pas une question._

___La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Mais elle avait beau se chercher toutes les excuses du monde, elle savait qu'il avait raison. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'elle enfila le casque et qu'elle se dirigea vers la moto._

_̶ ̶ Tu me paieras ça, Johns, __lâcha-t-elle une fois devant la moto._

_̶ ̶ C'est ça, c'est ça, monte, Shadow._

___La jeune femme s'exécuta, non sans mal, et Castiel démarra. La moto prit rapidement de la vitesse et elle fut vite obligée de s'accrocher au jeune homme pour ne pas tomber. Elle passa vivement ses bras autour de la taille du garçon et se stabilisa en essayant de ne pas trop serrer. Son corps était____presque collé à celui de Castiel et une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle. Le contrecoup des émotions de cette journée s'abattit sur elle. Son corps se lova presque contre celui de Castiel et sa tête se posa sur son dos, le regard tourné vers le paysage. Le trajet durait longtemps et Cersalia ne comprenait pas. Elle ne mettait pas si longtemps à pied. Elle voulut poser la question mais ne trouva pas la force pour bouger ses lèvres. Elle sentit peu à peu ses paupières s'alourdir et finit par s'endormir comme ça.__  
_Castiel sentit le corps chaud de la jeune fille derrière lui se presser derrière lui et, pour la première fois et pour il ne savait quelle raison, il se sentit important, utile... et heureux. Il poussa un grognement. Bordel. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde.

Il finit par arriver et se gara devant une maison. Mais pas celle de la jeune fille. Étonnamment, aucune protestation ne vit de derrière lui, il haussa les épaules te donna un grand coup de klaxon. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Lysandre apparut. En regardant Castiel et Cersalia quasi-enlacés, il haussa un sourcil.

_̶ ̶ Oh tais toi, __le coupa le rouquin avant que son ami n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.____ Rosa m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle voulait manger ici ce soir parce que sa coloc' la saoulait à ne pas avoir de goûts et qu'il fallait préparer deux armoires. En gros, je crois qu'elle s'est fait virer. Donc voilà, fallait que je passe pour te dire ça. Bon, je ramène l'autre poids mort chez elle, je sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai, ni même si je rentrerai ce soir, donc ne m'attendez pas. Salut !_

_̶ ̶ Attends ! Tu sais où elle habite ? __S'enquit Lysandre._

_̶ ̶ Évidemment, tu connais Rosalya, on savait tous où elle allait habiter avant même qu'elle n'arrive, __répondit-il avec un sourire.______À____ plus. _

_̶ ̶ 'lut... __souffla Lysandre alors que Castiel était déjà loin.____ Je crois que la période de repos est terminée._

___Et il ferma la porte, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Castiel lui, continua sa route jusqu'à la maison de la jeune fille en essayant d'ignorer la douce chaleur que produisait le corps de celle-ci. Il finit par arriver et se gara avant de dire à la jeune fille qu'ils étaient arrivés. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Plus fort. Quatre fois. Aucune réaction. C'était une blague ? Il retira son casque et se retourna en soupirant. C'est là qu'il vit, derrière le casque sans visière, le visage endormit de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air calme, paisible et son air froid avait disparut. Cette vision d'elle lui coupa le souffle. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et décroisa les bras de la jeune fille autour de sa taille. Tout en essayant de la maintenir sur la moto, il lui retira le casque. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la soulever de la moto, ses mains glissèrent et elle tomba par terre. La seule chose que réussit à faire Castiel alors que la tête de la jeune fille heurta le goudron fut de dire :_

___ ̶ ̶ Oups._

_ Une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage et elle se redressa laborieusement. Une fois assise par terre, Cersalia ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout était flou autour d'elle et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Finalement, le tout s'éclaircit et le visage gêné de Castiel apparut. _

_̶ ̶ Castiel ? __Articula-t-elle difficilement en se relevant, la bouche pâteuse. ____Qu'est-ce que..._

_̶ ̶ C'est rien, __s'empressa de dire le garçon en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules. ____Rien du tout, c'est un rêve ! _

_̶ ̶ Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?_

_ Et là, Castiel paniqua. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa furieusement. La jeune file écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme courir dans son dos et son corps se recouvrit de frissons. Ils remontèrent dans son cou. Une légère douleur se fit soudain sentir puis plus rien. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle sombra dans le noir. Tenant le corps inconscient de la jeune fille dans ses bras, Castiel soupira. C'était moins une. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle puisse le voir agir gentiment. Il soupira et maintint la jeune femme contre lui de son bras gauche tandis que sa main droite fouillait dans son sac. Où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu mettre ses clefs ? Il finit par mettre la main dessus, et ouvrit le portail. Puis il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la porte. Puis il reposa ses pieds à terre en continuant de la maintenir, ouvrit la porte et la souleva de nouveau et entra dans la maison. _

_ Il posa un pied dans le salon et se figea. Cette pièce définissait parfaitement ce qu'était l'apocalypse. Les meubles étaient renversés, certains brisés, tout comme des lampes. Ou-la. Dans ses bras, la jeune fille commença à s'agiter et il s'empressa de la déposer sur le canapé qui avait miraculeusement survécu. Il fit rapidement demi tour, ferma la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers sa moto. Il l'enfourcha après avoir refermé le portail et démarra. Redémarra. Redémarra encore. _

_̶ ̶ Bordel ! Pourquoi ça marche pas c'te merde ? _

___Il jeta un regard aux compteurs et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur sa jauge d'essence, li soupira. Et merde, il était à sec. Bon, bah il allait falloir que l'autre l'héberge. Il rentra donc dans la maison après avoir fait entrer sa moto dans l'allée et se tourna vers le désastre. Une pulsion de bonté s'empara de lui et il commença à redresser les meubles._

_ Alors qu'il était en train de ramasser les bouts de verre d'une lampe brisée par terre, une voix empâtée se fit entendre derrière lui :_

_̶ ̶ Tiens... C'est rangé ici ? Depuis quand ? _

___Le jeune homme se redressa et se retourna vivement pour découvrir une Cersalia encore à moitié endormie qui s frottait la tête. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent peu à peu et finirent par se poser sur Castiel, debout au milieu du salon avec une pelle et une balayette dans les mains. _

___ ̶ ̶ J__e peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? _demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil._  
____ ̶ ̶ Bah... Euh... C'est que... bégaya-t-il. Fin, tu sais, quand j't'ai ramené, c'était Bagdad ici, alors j'ai cru que tu t'étais fait cambrioler._

_̶ ̶ T'es sérieux là ? Cambriolée sans aucune marque d'effraction ?_

_̶ ̶ Bah... Euh..._

_̶ ̶ Laisse tomber... Et qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi d'abord ?_

___Un sourire moqueur vint alors prendre place sur les lèvres du garçon._

_̶ ̶ Alors tu te souviens pas ? Tu arrivais pas à marcher alors, moi, dans ma bonté d'âme, j't'ai ramenée en moto. Sauf qu t'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de t'endormir._

_̶ ̶ Ah si, je me souviens... Et je me souviens aussi très bien que je me serai jamais endormie si ça avait pas pris autant de temps ! Je suis sûre que j'aurais été plus rapide à pied. Une explication ?_

_̶ ̶ Ah ça... Ouais, j'avais un truc à dire à Lysandre et comme je savais pas si j'allais être retenu ou pas, j'ai préféré passer avant. _

_̶ ̶ Mouais... Mais moi, ce dont je me souviens aussi, c'est que tu as profité de moi._

_̶ ̶ Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu te fais des films !_

_̶ ̶ Crétin, je parlais pas dans ce sens là ! Quand on est arrivés, avant qu'on rentre dans la maison, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?_

_̶ ̶ Ah, ça... Bah quoi ? Ça t'a pas plus ? __Lâcha Castiel avec un sourire pervers._

_̶ ̶ Je te parle pas du baiser, les actes qui n'ont aucunes significations n'ont donc aucune importance et ne méritent pas que je les retienne. Moi je te parle d'après. Tu m'as fait tomber dans les pommes en utilisant les nerfs de mon cou, tu crois que je connais pas ?_

_̶ ̶ Ah... ça..._

_̶ ̶ Oui, ça ! Alors ?_

_̶ ̶ Ah ça va ! J'ai paniqué, okay ? Mais il s'est rien passé regarde, je t'ai ramené et tout est niquel !_

_̶ ̶ Mouais... Et... Sans vouloir être indiscrète... Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?_

_̶ ̶ Oh, ça, j'ai plus d'essence, __répondit-il le plus normalement du monde.____  
̶ ̶ Oh... Attends. Quoi ?! Non mais t'es sérieux là ? Et c'est quoi la suite, faut que j't'héberge ?_

_̶ ̶ ____Bah, ouais. Tu vas quand même pas me laisser à la rue. Et je t'ai ramenée, tu m'en dois une._

___Cersalia se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il marquait un point. C'était vrai qu'elle avait horreur d'être endettée envers qui que ce soit._

_̶ ̶ OK, __finit-elle par céder.____ Mais c'est pas un hôtel. C'est la première et la dernière fois. Et j'ai as intérêt à t'entendre !_

_̶ ̶ Oui chef, __répondit Castiel en se retenant de rire.  
_

_ Cersalia le gratifia d'un regard noir et se leva. Sa jambe la lança presque immédiatement et elle serra les lèvres. Elle expliqua rapidement à Castiel ce qu'il ne devait pas faire – sur le coup, elle eut l'impression de parler à un garçon de cinq ans – et se pressa vers sa chambre. Une fois dedans, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et retira ses chaussures et son pantalon en grognant. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Elle passa ses doigts sur son bleu, se demandant pourquoi ça faisait si mal, lorsqu'un souvenir vieux d'un mois s'imposa à elle. Elle serra les lèvres. C'est vrai. Elle avait oublié. Et en voulant frapper Castiel avec cette jambe, elle avait vraiment été stupide, pour ne pas dire complètement c**ne. Elle secoua la tête et décida de faire quelque chose pour se bleu. _

_ Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, sortit sa boîte à pharmacie et prit de l'arnica sous forme de gel. Elle l'appliqua sur sa jambe et massa doucement. Puis, une fois la pommade ayant pénétré sa peau, elle se lava les mains et décida de prendre une douche puis de se changer. Elle enfila un short de sport noir et une vieille chemise d'homme usée. Elle était d'un bleu délavé, avec de fines rayures noires qui formaient des carrés de tailles différentes. Vraiment une chemise de vieux. Mais elle avait appartenu à quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup compté pour Cersalia. Elle laissa l'odeur de ce tissus envahir ses narines et se plongea dans la nostalgie en s'asseyant au fond de son lit, sur la couette._

_ Mais alors qu'elle était bien, plongée dans ses souvenirs, quelqu'un trouva génial de dire – enfin de hurler :_

_̶ ̶ Schtroumpheeette ! ! ! ! ! J'ai faim ! ! ! !_

___Une douce colère s'infiltra lentement par tous les pores de sa peau et elle dit avec amour :_

_̶ ̶ TA GUEULE 'SP____È____CE DE CR____É____TIN ! SI T'AS FAIM, TU TE FAIS ____À____ BOUFFER, JE SUIS PAS TA BONNE ! D____É____J____À____ QUE JE T'H____ÉBERGE ALORS ME CHERCHE PAS !_

_ S'ensuivit un silence de plomb, puis des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochèrent avant que la porte de la chambre de Cersalia ne s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Castiel s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte et lorgna Cersalia avec curiosité._

_̶ ̶ Quoi encore ? __S'impatienta la jeune fille._

_̶ ̶ Elle est chelou ta tenue..._

_̶ ̶ Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, si elle ne te plaît pas, ben tu me fais le plaisir de refermer cette porte et de dégager._

_̶ ̶ Non. J'ai faim._

_̶ ̶ Et qu'est-ce que ça me fait ?_

_̶ ̶ Bah ça te fait que c'est aux femmes de cuisiner pour les ho-_

_ Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une bouteille d'eau de cinquante centilitres pleine heurta violemment son estomac._

_̶ ̶ Arf ! __S'exclama-t-il en se pliant en deux.____ Mais t'es malade ? ! _

_̶ ̶ Ça aurait été un couteau, tu serais mort, __lâcha froidement Cersalia, le regard orageux.____ Maintenant, toi et tes propos misogynes, vous dégagez de mon toi. Immédiatement. Vu ?_

_̶ ̶ T'es vraiment..._

_̶ ̶ Pardon ?_

_̶ ̶ Non, rien, c'est bon, je m'excuse._

_̶ ̶ Hors de ma vue._

_̶ ̶ Euh... Attends... __fit-il prudemment en entrant dans la chambre. _

_̶ ̶ Quoi ?_

___Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de Cersalia, le regard fixé sur sa jambe droite. Sa main se posa sur l'hématome de la jeune fille et elle frissonna._

_̶ ̶ Qu-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_̶ ̶ Tu t'es pas loupée..._

_̶ ̶ Je... Je... C'est juste que..._

_ Non, elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire pourquoi sa jambe avait cette réaction là. Mais alors qu'elle cherchait une réponse, il l'interrompit :_

_̶ ̶ Une trêv ?_

_̶ ̶ Hein ?_

_̶ ̶ Tu penses pas que ce serait mieux qu'on fasse une trêve ?_

_̶ ̶ Une trêve ? Pourquoi faire ? On n'est pas en guerre je te signale ! _

_̶ ̶ Pas en guerre officielle, peut-être, mais regarde ta jambe. Et hier, dans le lac. Si on continues à ce rythme là, on va s'entre-tuer. _

_̶ ̶ Erreur. Si on continue à ce rythme à, JE vais TE tuer. Et ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu disparaisses de la surface de cette terre. _

_̶ ̶ Bien sûr, une mort de plus sur la conscience ? C'est ça que tu veux ?_

___À__ ces mots, Cersalia se figea, comment savait-il ? Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle les dissimula dans ses manches. Castiel marmonna quelque chose que Cersalia ne comprit pas et quitta la chambre. La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Tout son corps se mit à trembler tandis que des images défilaient à toutes vitesses devant ses yeux. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, elle ne le supportait pas. Son corps était maintenant secoué de spasmes. C'était la pire des tortures. Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta et elle tomba sur son lit, inconsciente._

_ Plus tard dans la nuit, dans une autre chambre. Finalement, Castiel avait réussi à se faire à manger tout seul et avait squatté une des autres chambre de la maison. Il était maintenant deux heures du matin et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était que ça caillait dans cette baraque. Si au moins il avait une fille pour le réchauffer. C'était quand même bien pratique d'avoir des plans cul. Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit et un sourire pervers s'étira sur ses lèvres. Vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, il se leva de son lit et sortit de la chambre. Il traversa le couloir et entra dans une autre pièce. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son sourire s'agrandit. Elle était là. Les volets de sa chambre n'avaient pas été fermés et les rayons de la lune éclairaient son petit corps fin et svelte, roulé en boule au dessus des couvertures. Castiel referma la porte derrière lui et s'allongea du côté du dos de Cersalia et la prit dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Il essaya de s'endormir mais c'était pas super réchauffant. Il soupira et fit glisser leur deux corps sous la couverture. Satisfait, il s'endormit aussi paisiblement que la jeune fille. Pourtant, son sommeil à elle était loin d'être si paisible que ça car, à ce moment même elle livrait un combat acharné contre ses souvenirs._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Son réveil sonna et Cersalia émergea difficilement du sommeil léthargique dans lequel elle était plongée. Neuf heures. Déjà. Heureusement qu'elle ne commençait qu'à dix heures aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas survécu à un réveil à sept heures. Elle essaya de bouger et s'arrêta immédiatement. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et son corps était totalement engourdi. Elle prit une grande inspiration et réitéra l'opération. Encore une fois, elle fut bloquée, mais pas par son corps, mais par celui de quelqu'un d'autre. En faisant plus attention, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur d'un corps rassurant dans son dos. Ses yeux se baissèrent et elle aperçut deux bras musclés et protecteurs autour de sa taille. Un souffle chaud se répandait à intervalles réguliers dans son cou, lui procurant des frissons. Elle tourna la tête vers la provenance de tout ça et son regard tomba sur le visage endormi de Castiel. Comme ça, il avait l'air innocent et Cersalia dut se l'avouer, il avait beau être arrogant, égocentrique, stupide, narcissique, égoïste, individualiste, ingrat... Cersalia stoppa sa liste de caractéristiques légèrement répétitive et se mordit la lèvre. Oui... Il était indubitablement beau, si ce n'est magnifique.

Cersalia sentit son cœur flancher et secoua la tête. Non, non et non. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle essaya de se motiver pour sortir de son lit mais la chaleur du corps de Castiel faisait dangereusement diminuer sa force de volonté. Se mordant violemment la lèvre, elle se replia sur elle même et sentit le corps du garçon derrière elle s'adapter et la serrer encore plus. Elle posa ses mains sur celles du jeune homme et les serra, comme pour le punir d'un crime dont elle ignorait la nature.

Castiel bougea encore et son visage vint se nicher totalement contre le cou de la jeune fille. L'odeur de ses cheveux envahit la jeune fille et elle sentit son corps se détendre malgré elle. Non, non, il ne fallait pas. Elle devait... Elle devait... Mais avant d'avoir pu formuler sa pensée, elle s'était rendormie. 

Elle fut réveillée plus tard par une sensation chaude et agréable dans son cou. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour en chasser la poussière du sommeil qui y restait. La première chose que son regard éclairé rencontra fut une touffe de cheveux rouges logée contre son cou. Elle se figea immédiatement. Qui c'était que ça ? Oulah... On voyait que c'était le matin. Qui était-ce? ! Peu à peu, les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle se rendit aussi compte qu'elle n'était pas dans la même position que tout à l'heure. En effet, elle était désormais face à Castiel et celui-ci la serrait dans ses bras, le visage logé dans son cou. D'ailleurs, Cersalia se demanda ce qu'il y faisait car elle sentait quelque chose de chaud se promener sur sa peau, et c'était quelque chose d'autrement plus solide qu'un souffle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait lui ?! Il la... léchait ? Déjà qu'il s'était incrustée chez elle, qu'il l'avait provoquée, qu'il s'était ensuite introduit dans son lit et qu'il s'était servi d'elle comme une peluche. Et en plus, il la prenait pour un bonbon ? !  
Le sang de Cersalia ne fit qu'un tour. Elle saisit violemment les poignets de Castiel et les retira de son dos. Se redressant vivement et se mettant sur les genoux, elle fit se retourner Castiel et lui plaqua la tête dans le matelas, une genoux dans son dos. Elle lui relâcha alors les bras et empoigna violemment sa crinière écarlate. Elle tira violemment dessus et réussit finalement à le jeter hors du lit. Rapidement, la jeune fille se leva et alla planter un genoux dans l'abdomen du garçon en enserrant son cou avec sa main. 

Ce fut à ce moment là que les iris violettes de la jeune filles rencontrèrent celles du garçon. Il avait l'air sonné, surpris mais surtout, très, très en colère. Il lança à Cersalia un regard aussi froid que celui qu'elle dardait sur lui et lâcha :

_̶ ̶ Je peux savoir en quel honneur c'est, ça ? _

Sa voix était aussi froide et tranchante que de l'acier, et Cersalia sentit un frisson appréhension et de colère lui parcourir l'échine.

_̶ ̶ En quel honneur ? En quel honneur ? ! cria-t-elle presque. Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Tu t'incrustes dans mon lit, tu me prends pour un objet et tu t'étonnes que je m'énerve ? T'es vraiment c*n toi !_

_̶ ̶ Eh mais tu vas te calmer ! C'est pas ma faute si tu chauffes mal ta baraque et que j'ai pas réussi à dormir à cause de ça ! J'ai bien été obligé de trouver une source de chaleur._

_ Sur ses derniers mots, sa voix était devenue plus doucereuse et cela ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de la jeune fille. Elle leva son poing libre, prête à en découdre, mais n'en n'eut pas le temps.___Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, le roux la fit basculer et elle se retrouva allongée au sol en dessous du jeune homme. D'une main, il lui plaqua les poignets au dessus de la tête, et de l'autre, il la maintint au sol en lui serrant la gorge, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Seulement, la force musculaire de la jeune fille n'était rien comparée à celle de Castiel. Très vite, sa respiration se fit sifflante et elle sentit sa tête lui tourner. Le regard dominateur de Castiel au dessus d'elle la fit se sentir encore plus minable que d'habitude.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son corps. Trop occupé à la maintenir par la gorge, Castiel avait oublié de maîtriser le point le plus dangereux du corps de Cersalia : ses jambes. D'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et donna un puissant coup de genoux dans la partie la plus douloureuse de son anatomie. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur et se roula à terre, à côté de Cersalia. Profitant de cet instant de pause, Cersalia, se redressa et s'éloigna de lui à reculons le plus vite possible,sans le lâcher du regard. Mais son corps fatigué par ces quelques instants en manque d'oxygène ne suivit pas, et elle tomba à genoux en toussant. Elle posa une main sur sa gorge et la massa pour essayer de faire passer l'air normalement.  
Castiel, lui, semblait être habitué à ce genre de traitement car il se remit très vite. D'un bond, il se releva et s'approcha de la jeune fille. À ce moment précis, la seule chose que Cersalia eut envie de faire fut de partir en courant. Non, c'était impossible, elle avait... peur ? La réponse était évidente, son corps tremblant lui criait que oui. Mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Non. C'était impossible. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Et vite !

Mais avant qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que bouger un orteil, Castiel l'empoigna par les cheveux et la leva de force. Il approcha son visage du sien et murmura d'une voix qui n'était plus douce du tout :

_̶ ̶ Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer ça, compris ?_

___Les mots n'atteignirent même pas le cerveau de Cersalia, tout son être était concentré sur le danger que représentait la proximité entre son corps et celui de Castiel. Si elle ne se dégageait pas très vite, elle allait être blessée, ou pire, elle le sentait. Mais son corps tremblant ne lui permettait de rien faire, et elle sentait l'angoisse monter. Le jeune homme plaqua soudainement le dos du crâne de Cersalia contre le mur et une douleur aiguë lui envahit les sens. De son autre main, il lui enserra la gorge et commença à serrer. Sa vue commença à se troubler et elle commença à paniquer. Non. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre connaissance maintenant !_

_ Son souffle difficile devint saccadé, témoignant clairement de sa panique, et Castiel la fixa intensément, comme si elle cherchait à découvrir quelque chose. Elle lui rendit un regard incrédule, incapable de faire autre chose, sentant sa conscience s'estomper. Alors qu'elle était à la limite de perdre connaissance, elle vit les yeux de Castiel s'écarquiller et se remplir de ce qu'elle crut être de la panique. Elle sentit la prise du jeune homme disparaître et tout son corps bascula en avant. Tandis que l'air entrait à plein régime dans ses poumons, lui faisant extrêmement mal à la poitrine, sa tête tomba contre le torse du jeune homme qui maintint son corps tremblant contre lui. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. Sa tête lui tournait encore un peu mais ça s'estompait de plus en plus et bientôt, elle avait retrouvé toute ses forces. _

_ D'un bond, elle se projeta hors des bras de Castiel et fléchit les genoux, prête à réagir s'il décidait de tenter quelque chose. Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de soupirer et de quitter la chambre en marmonnant qu'il avait la dalle. La jeune fille resta sur ses gardes un moment encore pour être sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour la prendre par surprise et finit par se diriger vers son armoire. Elle saisit des vêtements et entra dans sa salle de bain, les mains encore légèrement tremblantes._

Elle prit une douche pour se remettre les idées en place et s'habilla d'un simple pantalon noir et un haut rouge bordeaux sur lequel on pouvait lire en gros caractères noirs le mot « Free ». Quelle ironie. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau, elle trouva un mot sur son lit :

_« Je suis parti, merci pour l'hébergement. On se retrouve au bahut._

Cast' » 

C'était tout ? Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à lui dire après ce qui s'était passé. Il avait bien faillit la tuer et ne trouvait rien à dire. Aucun doute. Il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Quelque chose clochait dans son comportement et Cersalia n'arrivait pas à trouver ce que c'était. Que c'était rageant. Une chose était sûre, il était fort. Il atteignait sans doute son niveau, si ce n'était plus. C'était un danger réel. Si jamais _ils_ lui mettaient la main dessus, elle était cuite. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. Inutile de se torturer l'esprit pour rien. Elle allait trouver une solution, mais plus tard.

Elle lança un regard à son réveil et vit qu'il n'était pas loin d'onze heures et demi. Oh, elle avait manqué le sport. Quel dommage. Elle aimait tellement courir en suivant des plots. Remarquant que ses pensées étaient encore plus mornes que d'habitude, elle nota d'essayer d'éviter n'importe quel contact social au lycée aujourd'hui. Ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais hier, Castiel avait visé juste, ça ne lui ferait pas du bien d'avoir une nouvelle mort sur la conscience.

La jeune fille reposa le mot et descendit préparer son sac. Elle enfila une veste en cuir noire ainsi qu'une paire de Vans rouges et sortit. Comme souvent en ce moment, elle partit sans rien avaler, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que son estomac n'avait rien ingurgité mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. De toutes façons, manger quelque chose pour le régurgiter quelques moments plus tard ne la tentait pas spécialement.  
Elle vacillait tout de même de temps en temps, prise de vertige, mais repartit sans s'en faire. Elle finit par arriver au lycée et se dirigea vers le bureau de... Nathaniel si elle se souvenait bien. Elle arrivait pile à l'heure pour signaler son retard et se poser dans la cour en attendant que la pause de midi se termine.

Elle frappa donc à la porte du bureau du délégué et attendit. Attendit. Et attendit encore. Non mais sérieusement, c'était une manie de ne jamais répondre ou est-ce que c'était un traitement qui lui était spécialement réservé ? Ce fut donc avec un soupir qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour tomber à nouveau sur le dos du blond. Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui.

_̶ ̶ Nathaniel ? __Fit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule._

Encore une fois, le garçon sursauta et se retourna vivement. Le voyant de plus près, Cersalia se rendit compte qu'en fait, il était assez grand et la dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie. La voyant si proche, le blond recula d'un bon mètre et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

_̶ ̶ Euh... Je... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_̶ ̶ Calme-toi, __souffla-t-elle, légèrement blasée,____ je vais pas t'agresser. Je suis arrivée en retard. En fait, je viens d'arriver. Donc ? _

_̶ ̶ Oh, euh... Je vais te remplir un billet pour cet après-midi._

Il lui tourna le dos et se pencha pour attraper quelque chose derrière son bureau. Il commença à remplir un billet, puis il tourna son visage d'ange vers la jeune fille.

_̶ ̶ Pourquoi tu es en retard au fait ?_

_̶ ̶ Oh, mon réveil n'a pas sonné on va dire._

_̶ ̶ Ouais, je vois, fit-il en terminant de remplir son billet. Tu es émancipée c'est ça ? Alors signe ici._

_ Cersalia obtempéra et Nathaniel lança, distraitement :_

_̶ ̶ Tiens c'est marrant, Castiel était en retard aussi ce matin..._

_̶ ̶ Ne me compare pas à ce crétin, __lança acerbement la jeune fille entre ces dents serrées, le visage sombre._

_̶ ̶ Oh, euh, je..._

_̶ ̶ Salut, __lâcha-t-elle avant de claquer la porte. _

Le moral pouvant rivaliser avec un cailloux, elle se dirigea vers la cour et se laissa tomber sur un banc en pierre, sous un cerisier en fleur. Une jolie fille, seule, assise sous un joli cerisier. Cela aurait pu être une magnifique image si la fille en question ne tirait pas une tête de six pieds de longs. Cersalia enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ses doigts se crispèrent. C'était trop pour ses nerfs, elle allait finir par craquer. Et pourtant, elle était habituée à accumuler la pression, mais là, l'enjeu était trop grand. S'_ils _se rendaient compte de quelque chose maintenant, elle allait mettre la vie de beaucoup trop de gens en péril. À ce qu'elle avait vu, il y avait certaines personnes très particulières ici, qui pourraient très bien susciter leur attention.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière, laissant le vent et le soleil caresser son visage. Elle était bien, là, comme ça, seule, enfin. Elle regarda les fleurs de cerisiers tournoyer au dessus d'elle et venir se poser dans ses cheveux, sur ses vêtement et sur le banc. Tout ici n'était que calme et pureté. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Ne trouverait-elle jamais un endroit où elle se sentirait à sa place ? Les bras de Castiel lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit et elle chassa cette pensée en secouant la tête. Elle disjonctait clairement. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un poids qui vint s'avachir à ses côtés.

___ ̶ ̶ __Laisse moi, Rosalya, s'il-te-plaît, _lâcha-t-elle.

_̶ ̶ _Non, j'ai pas envie, rétorqua une voix trop grave pour être celle de la jeune fille. Mais ça tombe bien, vu que je ne suis pas Rosalya.  
Cersalia fronça les sourcil. Elle tourna les yeux vers la voix et découvrit un crétin prénommé Castiel. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée ? Et pourquoi sentait-elle soudain son estomac se retourner ?

_̶ ̶ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisse moi tranquille, je ne t'ai rien demandé et je ne te dois plus rien, alors laisse moi. _  
___ ̶ ̶ J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, __souffla-t-il en passant son index sur la joue de la jeune fille._  
___ ̶ ̶ __Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Et cela dans aucun sens du terme ! Alors vas faire mumuse ailleurs, _rétorqua-t-elle en chassant le doigt du garçon d'un mouvement sec de la main.  
___ ̶ ̶ Oh, mais c'est que le petit faon mordrait presque._

_̶ ̶ Tu veux pas juste me foutre la paix ? Je demande pas la lune quand même..._

_ Elle avait murmuré la seconde partie de sa phrase, comme si elle se posait elle-même la question. Elle reporta son regard droit devant elle et tenta d'oublier la présence du roux à ses côtés. Seulement il semblerait que lui n'en ai aucun envie. Il se leva rapidement et saisit le poignet de la jeune fille pour la tirer derrière lui. La jeune fille résista et réussit à se dégager de son emprise. _

_̶ ̶ Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? ! __explosa-t-elle._

_̶ ̶ On va manger, __répondit-il sobrement. _

_̶ ̶ Hein ? _

_̶ ̶ Deux. On va manger. _

_̶ ̶ Erreur, __se reprit-elle. ____TU vas manger et TU vas me foutre la paix. C'est plus simple, non ? _

_̶ ̶ Non, tu viens. Grouille! __La pressa-t-il en la saisissant directement par le bras. _

_̶ ̶ Mais j'ai pas besoin de nounou ! Lâche-moi ! Et sache que si je te blesse maintenant, ce ne sera que de la légitime défense ! _

_̶ ̶ Parce que tu crois que tu réussiras à me faire mal en n'ayant rien mangé ce matin ? Ne me fais pas rire. Et grouille je te dis. _

___Surprise par la réponse du jeune homme, Cersalia ne sut quoi répondre et se laissa traîner, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Elle en avait eu la preuve ce matin. Rien que d'y repenser faisait remonter en elle une vague de frustration et de remords. Elle eut soudainement envie de se frapper violemment la tête contre un mur pour avoir été aussi idiote et stupide et naïve et crédule et candide et débile et stubide et idiote et... Elle fut coupée dans sa recherche de vocabulaire approfondie par l'odeur de nourriture qui lui envahit les narines. Elle posa sa main libre contre sa bouche et retint un haut le cœur. Elle trouvait cela bizarre. Le fait que son corps réagisse comme ça ressemblait à l'état d'une fille en mal d'amour en plein chagrin d'amour. Patétique. _  
Ils s'installèrent à une table et Cersalia croisa les bras, adoptant une énième fois son expression froide. Castiel se mit à manger en observant la jeune fille qui elle, n'avalait rien. Il finit son assiette et traîna Cersalia hors du réfectoire. Fin cette fois ci, il n'eut pas besoin de tirer bien fort Cersalia aurait bien volontiers courut le plus loin possible de cet endroit mais son corps semblait plongé dans une étrange léthargie. Alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir, la jeune fille fut prise d'un vertige et resserra fermement sa main autour de celle du roux. Celui-ci lui lança un regard étonné qu'elle ignora, trop occupée à maintenir ses jambes debout. Une fois remise, si l'on put dire, elle s'assit sur le banc et ferma les yeux, essayant de comprendre son corps.  
Yeux qu'elle rouvrit tout de suite. Non, non, non, il devait y avoir erreur là. Castiel la prenait pour un oreiller ? Effectivement, il venait de s'allonger sur le banc, la tête posée sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Erreur, ça n'allait pas aller du tout. Elle préférait mourir mille fois plutôt que d'être traitée comme ça.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Dégage,_ cracha-t-elle en donnant un coup de genoux à l'arrière du crâne du roux.  
Il se redressa vivement en râlant et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille. Mais n'abandonna pas pour autan et se recoucha. Un éclair plus qu'irrité traversa les pupilles améthystes de la jeune fille et elle se crispa. Tant pis pour lui. Elle passa une main dans dans la chevelure écarlate et tira d'un coup sec, faisant se redresser violemment le roux. Des éclairs de colère passèrent dans ses yeux gris et il la fusilla du regard, s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Elle lui lança un regard tout aussi noir et se leva. Elle passa sous le nez du rouquin alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Deux heures de français, au moins elle allait pouvoir s'asseoir et ne plus bouger. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa classe, Castiel sur ses talons.

Castiel qui, d'ailleurs, ronchonnait. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de le repousser ? Il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant il lui avait prouvé qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui résister physiquement. Pas qu'il était capable de la violer ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais il pouvait aisément la dominer, elle le savait. Et il savait qu'elle savait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? !

Ils entrèrent finalement en classe et passèrent les deux heures à somnoler sur leur chaise respective. Puis la sonnerie retentit et ils se relevèrent, s'ignorant tous les deux. Cersalia sortit de la salle un peu vacillante ; ses jambes tremblantes ne lui permettant pas de faire autrement. Elle sortit de la salle de classe et s'appuya contre le mur qui se mit à tanguer. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus, elle respirait trop rapidement et ne voyait plus grand chose. Une ombre passa devant elle et reconnut Castiel. Elle voulut reculer, disparaître, ne pas être vue comme ça. Surtout par lui. Elle fit un pas en arrière et se fut le pas de trop. Le monde se mit à tourner et elle fut secouer d'un spasme avant de s'écrouler. Pourquoi ? Elle ne tenait décidément pas le choc. 


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre VI**

Castiel se leva à l'entente de la sonnerie et suivit – plus ou moins malgré lui – Cersalia jusqu'à la sortie de la classe. Il allait lui demander quelque chose lorsqu'elle se mit à chanceler dangereusement. Elle s'appuya au mur en gémissant, ses jambes tremblantes la soutenant à peine. Il haussa un sourcil, trouvant cette attitude pas vraiment habituelle et se plaça devant elle pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.  
Elle avait le teint pâle, très pâle, trop pâle, presque translucide. De grosses gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de ses tempes, y collant des mèches bleues. Elle tremblait, le corps secouer de spasmes incontrôlables, et respirait difficilement. La jeune fille leva des yeux brumeux vers lui et il la vit tenter de reculer. Mais merde à la fin ! Pourquoi est-ce que dans même les pires situations elle tentait de le fuir. Il n'avait ni la peste, ni le choléra ! En temps normal, il se serait énervé et aurait sans doute secoué la jeune fille. Mais la voyant ainsi, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, il ne put s'y résoudre. La jeune fille effectua un pas en arrière et ce geste la déséquilibra totalement. Elle bascula en arrière, direction le sol. Et alors, l'irrépressible envie de l'aider qu'il avait déjà ressenti la veille se manifesta en lui et son corps bougea de lui même. Il se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça pour l'empêcher de se heurter au sol.  
Il resta un moment comme ça, tenant la jeune fille inconsciente contre lui, profitant de ce sentiment d'être important qui l'envahissait dés qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Il finit par la soulever sans aucune difficulté, elle ne pesait presque rien, à tel point que ça en était inquiétant. Voyant qu'elle le fixait toujours de ses yeux à peine ouverts, il lui murmura des mots rassurants. Elle sourit faiblement pour une raison inconnue au jeune homme et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que sa tête basculait en arrière.  
Le roux se pressa vers l'infirmerie et y entra assez... brutalement. L'infirmière sur ses talons, il entra dans une chambre et déposa la jeune fille haletante sur le lit qui s'y trouvait.

___ ̶ ̶ __Excusez-moi,_ intervint l'infirmière, mais pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Castiel détacha son regard de l'inconsciente pour le porter sur la jeune femme, blonde et grande, qui venait de parler.

___ ̶ ̶ Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Elle était debout puis d'un coup, elle était plus debout. Je suppose qu'elle a fait un malais mais ça c'est à vous de le savoir, pas moi c'est votre métier, non ? _

_̶ ̶ Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi arrogant. Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait d'un malaise. Mais est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui aurait pu conduire à ce malaise ? _

_̶ ̶ Je crois qu'elle n'a rien avalé depuis quelques jours, après, je sais pas plus... _

_̶ ̶ Oh je vois... Bon, je vais quand même devoir regarder son corps pour voir s'il n'y a rien d'autre, si vous voulez bien... ? __Termina-t-elle en désignant la porte de la chambre. _

_̶ ̶ Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'ai compris,__ ronchonna Castiel en retour avant de quitter la pièce.___

Vu de l'extérieur, cette conversation paraissait tout à fait banale une simple conversation entre une infirmière et un élève. Mais si Cersalia avait été réveillée, elle aurait très bien décelé le second échange qui se passait entre les regards des deux personnes et qui étaient autrement plus sérieux que la conversation qui se déroulait à l'oral.  
L'infirmière prit la température et la tension de la jeune fille. Elle avait un peu de fièvre, pas trop, et sa tension était beaucoup trop basse. Elle lui retira son haut et son pantalon, la laissant en sous-vêtements, pour observer son corps. Elle était un peu trop mince. Ses côtes ressortaient légèrement et ses cuisses étaient trop fines. Il était clair qu'à ce rythme là, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup.  
Alors qu'elle la rhabillait, elle aperçut une longue cicatrice blanche à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Elle plissa les yeux en passant un doigt dessus et finit par soupirer avant de terminer de la rhabiller :

___ ̶ ̶ __Alors c'est toi... _

Elle appela finalement Castiel qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
___ ̶ ̶ __Ce n'est rien. Simplement une crise d'angoisse - dû a du stress - et une mauvaise alimentation. Il semble qu'elle n'ait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, vous aviez raison. Je vais la dispenser de cours pour demain et il faudra que quelqu'un surveille son alimentation. Je vous dispense de cours pour demain également, restez avec elle._

Elle lança au jeune homme un regard plus qu'explicite et il hocha la tête en soupirant. Il s'assit sur une chaise tandis que la blonde sortait et focalisa son attention sur le visage endormi de la jeune fille. Elle était exceptionnelle. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Le fait qu'elle ait pu lui tenir tête alors qu'elle était si faible en disait beaucoup. Peu de personnes en étaient capables, même au top de leur forme, et elle, elle avait réussi alors qu'elle était au bord du malaise. Il saisit la main de la jeune fille et ce geste le surprit lui même. Cette fille lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il tourna son siège face au lit et le rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses genoux heurtent le matelas. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et la regarda dormir. Elle était vraiment impressionnante, même inconsciente.

Il posa un bras protecteur sur son ventre et resta comme ça, à l'observer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'endormir, la tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

Déjà deux heures étaient passées depuis le malaise de Cersalia et elle commençait lentement à émerger. Elle ouvrit les yeux... pour les refermer immédiatement, aveuglée par la lumière blanche de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle réitéra sa tentative et observa son environnement. Des murs blancs, un plafond blanc, un parquet blanc, un lit blanc et... et c'est tout.  
Elle reconnut finalement une chambre d'infirmerie et fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle dans un lit d'infirmerie ? Elle tenta de se relever mais un poids sur son ventre l'en empêchait. Elle baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Castiel dormait. Certes sur son ventre, mais il dormait. Il avait l'air paisible et elle sentit son estomac se resserrer. Il avait un bras posé autour de sa taille, signe protecteur qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. De plus, cela faisait un peu « marque de territoire ». Or elle détestait qu'on puisse penser qu'on pouvait se l'approprier. Avec un second soupir, elle se dégagea et passa à côté du jeune homme pour attraper ses chaussures et les enfiler. Elle se leva pour récupérer sa veste posée plus loin, l'enfila mais dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler suite à un violent vertige.  
Elle secoua la tête pour faire passer ce dérangeant malaise et se retourna pour découvrir Castiel parfaitement réveillé qui la fixait, les sourcils froncés, dos au lit, l'air pas vraiment content. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers la porte, l'ignorant. Seulement, au bout de quelques pas, la pièce se mit à tanguer et elle manqua de peu de s'éclater la tête contre le sol.  
Heureusement pour elle, Castiel avait de bons réflexes et il s'était précipité vers elle pour la retenir dès qu'elle s'était mise à chanceler.  
Il serra Cersalia contre son torse le temps qu'elle recouvre ses esprits et que ses jambes cessent de trembler. Quand il sentit qu'elle tenait à peu près debout, il desserra son étreinte, sans pour autant la lâcher. Elle se dégagea violemment, l'idée d'être dépendante de quelqu'un lui était insoutenable. Elle aurait réellement préféré s'ouvrir le crâne par terre plutôt que d'être secourue. Encore. En plus, elle se sentait tellement faible quand elle était dans ses bras. C'était tellement confortable qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille. Insoutenable.

___ ̶ ̶ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Et lâche-moi ! _  
___ ̶ ̶ T__u as fait un malaise tout à l'heure et je t'ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Donc, encore une fois, tu m'en dois une ! Alors comme ça, t'as pas mangé depuis déjà plusieurs jours ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.  
___ ̶ ̶ Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je mange pas ? Et non, je ne te dois rien, je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache. Tu as fait ça tout seul comme un grand, alors fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ! _  
___ ̶ ̶ Alors ça te dérange pas que je raconte à tout le monde que dans ma grande bonté, je t'ai encore sauvé ! Il faudra aussi que j'explique toutes les autres fois ! Ça va être long..._

_̶ ̶ N'essaye même pas ! Puis je n'ai besoin de personne ! Alors laisse moi ! ! _  
___ ̶ ̶ __C'est ça... Quand t'auras fini ton délire de femme libre et indépendante, on pourra peut-être y aller. Tu peux marcher ?  
____ ̶ ̶ __Tu me prends pour qui ?_ rétorqua la jeune fille.

Cersalia se dégagea mais ses jambes finirent par la lâcher et elle s'écroula.

___ ̶ ̶ __Et merde, _jura-t-elle plus qu'énervée de se montrer faible comme ça. _Merde, merde, merde !  
____ ̶ ̶ __Pff. Arrête de faire ta fière, t'as plus de forces, t'as besoin de manger. Je vais te porter jusqu'à ma moto. Après je te ramène chez toi et tu manges. C'est un ordre._

_̶ ̶ Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres ? _  
___ ̶ ̶ Et toi tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose toute seule ? À part t'écrouler et attendre au milieu de la rue qu'un groupe de mec te trouve et profite de toi parce que tu seras trop faible pour te défendre. C'est peut-être ça que tu veux ? Être traitée comme une catin ? _

Il avait tout débité sur un ton sec en la fixant d'un regard glacé, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître dans sa voix à part sa colère. La jeune fille sentit toute sa colère colère quitter son corps. Il lui avait posé une bonne question ? Était-ce cela qu'elle voulait ? Après tout, peut-être ne valait-elle pas mieux. Elle ne méritait plus grand chose. À cet instant, elle eut l'impression de redevenir la petite fille qu'elle était avant et tout son corps frissonna. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'endurcir plus que ça ? Peut-être que ça non plus, elle ne le méritait pas. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être assez forte pour encaisser et qu'elle devrait souffrir jusqu'à la fin.  
Alors qu'elle se débattait mentalement dans ce méandre de pensées, Castiel soupira. Il s'accroupit face à la jeune fille et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il hocha la tête doucement.

_̶ ̶ Allez viens, __murmura-t-il doucement.___

Le jeune homme passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille, l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva. La jeune fille se laissa faire et se blottit légèrement dans les bras du jeune homme.

_̶ ̶ Juste aujourd'hui, __souffla-t-elle.____ À partir de demain, on fera comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé aujourd'hui. Mais juste pour aujourd'hui, s'il-te-plaît... Ga... Ga... _

_ La fin de sa phrase refusait de sortir de sa bouche et Castiel en sourit. _

_̶ ̶ Alors on a un accord. _

_ Il la serra un peu plus dans ces bras et elle se laissa envahir par sa chaleur réconfortante. Ce soir, et uniquement ce soir, elle avait envie de se sentir bien. Peut-être qu'elle en sortirait plus forte. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'elle ne deviendrait pas dépendante de ce sentiment. _

_ Castiel sortit de la chambre, la jeune fille dans ses bras, et salua l'infirmière d'un hochement de tête. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un vague mouvement du poignet sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. Envoyant cette femme, Cersalia écarquilla les yeux, éberluée. Impossible. C'était... Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait, Castiel franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie et s'éloigna dans le couloir. La jeune femme secoua la tête, elle avait dû halluciner, la fatigue lui faisait sans doute voir des choses irréelles. _  
Elle laissa finalement son regard couler vers le jeune homme qui la portait et son cœur rata un battement. Même en colère, il était vraiment beau. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce genre de détails ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sortirent du lycée désert. Et oui, il était déjà sept heures du soir. Même Nathaniel ne restait pas aussi longtemps... quoique peut-être... Mais pas ce soir en tout cas. Castiel déposa la jeune fille à l'avant de la moto et lui enfila un casque. Il s'installa ensuite derrière elle, mit son casque et démarra. La jeune fille se laissa aller contre le torse du roux et ferma les yeux. Il avait beau l'irriter, il n'en était pas pour autant moins bien bâtit et elle était vraiment bien calée comme ça, contre son torse fort.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Castiel se gara devant chez la jeune fille et ils retirèrent leur casque. La jeune fille commença à descendre de la moto mais le roux la retint. Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou. Elle allait lui lancer quelque chose, de sans doute pas très amical, pour qu'il la lâche mais le regard noir qu'il lui lança lui coupa le souffle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Depuis tant était-elle si impressionnable.  
Alors qu'il allait la porter de nouveau, Cersalia se laissa glisser de la moto et se faufila comme un serpent entre les bras de Castiel pour le dépasser et se planter devant le portail. Avec un soupir d'irritation, elle se retourna et tendit la main vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci sembla étonné, puis il lui donna un trousseau de clefs en la fixant étrangement. Personne encore n'avait déjà réussit à le voir faire. La jeune femme saisit SES clefs et ouvrit le portail. Elle sentait ses jambles faiblir encore un peu plus mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle entra ensuite dans la demeure après avoir déverrouillé la porte et alla s'affaler sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Le jeune homme ferma la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans aucune attention pour la jeune fille à part un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « T'as pas intérêt à bouger de là ! »

Elle se demanda tout de même pourquoi il faisait tout ça ? Quelque chose en elle lui disait que c'était une raison nettement plus complexe que lui la voulant dans son lit. Mais elle avait beau chercher, se retourner le cerveau, se le découper en cent-cinquante morceaux égaux et les analyser au microscope dix fois chacun, elle ne trouvait pas. Et ça la faisait plus que rager ! Et elle ? Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire si facilement ? Elle savait qu'il aurait pu la tuer le matin même s'il l'avait voulu, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, elle le savait. Pourquoi, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, se sentait-elle tellement en sécurité avec lui ? Si elle continuait à se laisser aller comme ça, elle allait en pâtir. Lui aussi. Ainsi que sans doute Rosalya, même Lysandre !  
Elle devait à tous prix s'éloigner d'eux. Sinon ça pourrait tous les faire tuer, elle comprise. Cette idée la révulsa. Elle n'avait pas endurer tout ça pour que ça foire MAINTENANT. En repensant à toutes ces années, une larme de rage et de frustration sans doute mêlée à un peu d'angoisse lui échappa. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de l'essuyer qu'une main chaude le fit à sa place. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, elle découvrit Castiel, accroupit en face d'elle, une main encore posée sur sa joue et l'autre tenant une assiette remplie de pattes et de sauce bolognaise.  
Il posa l'assiette sur la table basse où s'y trouvaient une seconde ainsi que des couverts sans pour autant ôter sa main du visage de la jeune fille. Soudain, le cerveau de Cersalia percuta ce qui était entrain de se passer et elle retira la main de Castiel de sa joue, détournant le regard. Elle marmonna entre ses dents serrées :

_̶ ̶ Arrête de me prendre pour une poupée de chiffon, c'est rageant._

Le roux esquissa un sourire en coin et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui tendit ensuite une assiette et Cersalia soupira en voyant la tonne et demi de nourriture qu'elle contenait.

___ ̶ ̶ __Je vais jamais manger tout ça,_ lâcha la jeune fille.

___ ̶ ̶ C'est pas un problème, je finirai ! _

_̶ ̶ Morfale. _

Cersalia soupira et saisit sa fourchette. Elle commença à manger sans grand appétit mais, au bout de quelques bouchées, elle sentit son estomac quémander plus de ce doux présent que l'on appelle nourriture. Et finalement elle mangea les trois-quarts de son assiette. Elle finit tout de même par la reposer, le ventre plein, et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Il était nonchalamment assis la, son assiette vide posée sur ses genoux. Et tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il avait terminé depuis longtemps. À peine remarqua-t-il qu'elle avait posé son assiette qu'il se redressa, posa la sienne sur la table et s'empara de celle de la jeune fille. Inconcevable. Comment pouvait-on manger autant sans exploser ? Elle faillit même laisser s'échapper un sourire qu'elle retint de justesse. Elle se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Elle saisit finalement leurs assiettes et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle la lava rapidement avant de la ranger et retourna dans le salon où elle découvrit Castiel entrain de pianoter sur son portable en soupirant.

Puis il renversa la tête en arrière, s'affalant d'avantage sur le canapé, et soupira de nouveau en passant une main lasse sur son visage. La jeune femme s'approcha et se posta derrière lui en s'accoudant au dossier du sofa. Sentant une présence, Castiel ouvrit un œil et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur en désignant le téléphone d'un signe du menton.

Sans un mot, le garçon lui tandis son portable affichant une conversation... avec Ambre. Haussant d'abord un sourcil, Cersalia finit par pouffer avant d'entamer sa lecture.

# **19:22** Ambre :_ Salut mon chou !;) Ça va ? :D Mon chaton t'es malade ? Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? :'( C'est cette pouffe qui t'oblige à rien dire ? _ Laisse cette pute dans son coin, elle n'est qu'un obstacle à notre amour. Tu as beau dire le contraire, tu ne m'aurais pas secourue comme tu l'as fait hier si tu ne m'aimais. Ne renonce pas à la passion, on est âmes sœur, je le sais. Oublie cette traînée et viens avec moi._ #

#**20:26** Castiel : _Oui, je pense que je suis malade parce que je suis entrain de te répondre. Il n'y a qu'une pouffe ici et c'est celle a qui je suis entrain d'envoyer ce message. Cette fille n'est pas une pute sinon elle s'appellerait Ambre, et ce n'est pas un obstacle a notre amour comme tu dis parce qu'il n'y a aucun amour. Je t'aime pas, ne t'ai jamais aimé et ne t'aimerais JAMAIS ! Je ne t'ai pas « secourue » l'autre jour, j'ai empêché Cersalia d'apporter des problèmes. Je ne renonce pas à la passion parce qu'elle n'existe que dans ta tête d'attardée. Si tu veux que j'oublie une traînée, je vois pas pourquoi je viendrais en voir une. Toi en l'occurrence, maintenant tu me fous la paix ou je change de numéro._ #

# **20:28** Ambre : _Mais Castichou, elle t'a insulté ! _#

# **20:39** Castiel : _Arrête avec tous tes surnoms débiles, et maintenant tu te la fermes et tu me fous la paix ! _#

# **20:4****0**Ambre : _D'accord, pour ce soir je te fous la paix mais je me vengerais et tu seras à moi !_ #

Affligée, Cersalia lui rendit son portable en secouant la tête. Elle contourna ensuite le canapé et vint se laisser tomber dedans en soupirant. Elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Elle zappa encore et tomba sur une chaîne qui diffusait les informations. Ce qu'elle vit lui donna envie de vomir.

« ___ ̶ ̶ Alors monsieur Shadow ! Que pensez-vous de votre nouvel investissement ? Pensez-vous que cela sera fructueux pour votre industrie ? __Disait la journaliste du reportage en brandissant un micro sous le nez de son père._

_̶ ̶ Et bien oui, __répondit-il de façon très professionnelle.____ Je pense sincèrement que déplacer le siège des industries Shadow's en plein cœur de Paris pourrait nous rapprocher de la clientèle et nous donnez une image plus importante, si ce n'est imposante. Il faut que l'on montre que nous ne sommes pas inoffensifs et qu'il va falloir se méfier de nous !_

_̶ ̶ Alors l'achat de cet immeuble est uniquement une question d'image de la société ?_

_̶ ̶ Ne vous méprenez pas, l'image est très importante pour notre industrie ! C'est là-dessus que se basent les clients !_

_̶ ̶ Alors vous nous confirmez que si vous avez fait expulsez près de cinq-cents personnes de cet immeuble et que ces mêmes personnes vont se retrouver sans logements uniquement pour votre image ?_

_̶ ̶ Oh... Hum... Et bien..._

_̶ ̶ Et qu'en pense votre famille ? __Enchaîna la journaliste._

_̶ ̶ Vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas de famille voyons ! Quelles sont ces questions ! Vous vous êtes mal documentée, c'est dommage pour une journaliste. Ma femme a été tuée il y a de cela douze ans alors qu'elle était enceinte, je n'ai donc personne._

_̶ ̶ Mais justement, d'après les dossiers et toutes sortes d'autres documents, je sais que vous avez une fille aînée, qui a aux alentours de dix-sept ans. Donc, si on sait compter, on voit que c'était avant que votre femme ne décède. Alors ? Qu'en dit-elle ? »_

___À cet instant, Karl regarda fixement l'objectif de la caméra et articula :_

___« ̶ ̶ Je n'ai aucune fille aînée. La jeune femme dont vous me parlez est une parfaite inconnue et- » _

Cersalia éteignit brusquement la télévision, se leva et se dirigea prestement dans sa chambre. Intrigué, Castiel la suivit et rouvrit la porte qu'elle venait de claquer. Il trouva là la jeune fille appuyée au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, ses cheveux camouflant l'expression de son visage. Seulement ses poings tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches et il n'était pas difficile de deviner son état. Castiel referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Il se plaça dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras. Il la sentit trembler et se douta qu'elle devait vraiment être furibonde pour se mettre dans cet état là. Même s'il faisait bien semblant, Castiel n'était pas totalement idiot. Il avait bien compris. Il posa une main sur un des poings de la jeune fille et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

_̶ ̶ C'était ton père, n'est-ce pas ?_

_̶ ̶ Ça te regarde ?_

_̶ ̶ Tu as oublié notre accord ? Juste aujourd'hui. Demain, j'aurai tout oublié, alors tu peux me le dire._

_̶ ̶ … Oui, c'était mon père, __lâcha la jeune fille après un moment d'hésitation. ____Fin si on peut appeler ça un père..._

_ Castiel sentit le corps de la jeune fille trembler de plus en plus et il la serra contre lui pour la calmer. Finalement, elle se retourna vers lui, la tête toujours basse._

_̶ ̶ Juste ce soir, on est d'accord ? __Demanda-t-elle tout bas._

_̶ ̶ Oui... Juste ce soir..._

_ Alors elle enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Castiel et passa ses bras dans son dos, se serrant contre lui. Le garçon l'enlaça tendrement en retour en posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Combien de temps ? Cersalia l'ignorait, elle en avait perdu la notion. _

_ Elle finit tout de même par se dégager de cette étreinte réconfortante et murmura :_

_̶ ̶ Je vais aller me changer, je suis fatiguée..._

_ Et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans prêter plus d'attention au jeune homme. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, elle n'avait rien de menaçant. Elle ressemblait juste à une fille normale qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Ridicule ! Elle enfila la même tenue que la veille, se brossa les dents et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle se passa ensuite le visage sous l'eau et sortit de la salle de bain._

_ Castiel n'avait pas bougé et semblait l'attendre. Seule différence, il ne portait désormais plus qu'un vieux jogging. Ne s'attardant pas sur la vue de son torse de rêve brillant à la lumière de la lune, Cersalia haussa un sourcil._

_̶ ̶ Il sort d'où ce jogging ?_

_̶ ̶ De mon sac, je savais pas trop où j'allais dormir ce soir donc voilà... T'as moyen de me prêter du dentifrice ?_

_̶ ̶ Dans les placards, cherche..._

_̶ ̶ Merci._

_ Et sur ces mots il disparut à son tour dans la salle de bain. Cersalia soupira et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle se posa sur le dos, au dessus de la couette, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées mais finit par être interrompue par la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et lança un regard à Castiel qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était toujours torse nue une brosse à dent et plein de dentifrice dans la bouche et un tube dans la main droite._

_̶ ̶ Crème dépilatoire pour peau frachile et chèche. Pour des chambes nettes, choyeuses et douches, __lut-il en crachottant du dentifrice.____ Madame est chochette à che que che fois._

_̶ ̶ Ne t'en fais pas, __ironisa Cersalia en retour,____ tu peux m'en emprunter je t'en voudrais pas. Alors comme ça le grand Castiel s'épile à la crème dépilatoire._

_̶ ̶ Haha, chrès drôle ! _

_̶ ̶ Par contre tu me feras le plaisir de me nettoyer le dentifrice que t'as craché par terre. D'ailleurs t'en as partout, c'est un peu immonde._

_̶ ̶ Bah quoi ? Tu troufes pas cha chexy le dentifriche ? __S'étonna le jeune homme en s'approchant de la jeune fille, les lèvres tendues._

_̶ ̶ Si, c'est tellement excitant ! __S'extasia faussement la jeune fille.____ Allez, vas finir de te brosser les dents, c'est vraiment immonde, ça dégouline de partout, on dirait que t'as la rage !_

_̶ ̶ T'es pas drôle !_

_ Et il disparut à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard et se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et prit la parôle :_

_̶ ̶ Je suis désolée pour notre accord mais, je veux pas oublier..._

_̶ ̶ Quoi ? ! T'avais promis? !_

_̶ ̶ … Que tu utilises une crème dépilatoire pour les peaux sensibles !_

_̶ ̶ Haha ! __Rit la jeune fille.____ Ne sois pas jaloux, je t'ai dit que je t'en prêterai ! Et je ne compte pas oublier non plus que tu te brosses les dents comme un porc ! Fais moi penser de ne jamais vivre avec toi même sous les pires tortures._

_̶ ̶ Marché conclu !_

___ Les deux adolescents se frappèrent les deux poings en riant et Cersalia oublia presque ses problèmes tellement elle était bien. Finalement, ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous la couette et fermèrent les yeux. _

_̶ ̶ Bonne nuit Castiel..._

_̶ ̶ Bonne nuit Cer-_

_̶ ̶ Eh mais attends ! __S'exclama soudainement la jeune fille.____ Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit toi !_

_̶ ̶ Bah quoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?_

_̶ ̶ Oui ! T'as rien à faire là, vas dormir là où tu as dormi la nuit dernière. _

_̶ ̶ Mais j'ai dormi là hier !_

_̶ ̶ Arr-_

_̶ ̶ Arrête Cersalia, __la coupa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.____ Tu sais que tu dormiras mieux comme ça. _

_̶ ̶ Mais..._

_̶ ̶ Puis c'est juste ce soir, tu te souviens ?_

_̶ ̶ Oui... C'est vrai..._

_̶ ̶ Bonne nuit, Cersalia._

_̶ ̶ Bonne nuit, Castiel._

Le jeune homme resserra tendrement son étreinte autour du corps de la jeune fille et elle posa sa tête ainsi que ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme. Les deux jeunes gens fermèrent les yeux et finirent par s'endormir, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.


End file.
